AIPM : I - Késako ?
by Gwenetsi
Summary: L'épidémie AIPM fait rage sur le quartier NCIS. Vous n'arrêtez pas d'en entendre parler, mais vous ignorez ce que c'est ? Venez donc que je vous explique. Vous êtes peut-être contaminés sans le savoir ! Et rejoignez les patients du bâtiment III de Bethesda !
1. AIPM késako ?

**Actu du 08/11/2012**

**Je rassemble dans cette fic les explications sur l'AIPM, le Bureau des Pleurs et les Top Dix. **

**Certains connaissent déjà. Pour les autres, voici l'histoire de cette terrible maladie !**

* * *

**1 - L'épidémie AIPM fait rage !**

Lecteurs, auteurs et reviewers, ce message vous est adressé.

Le sigle AIPM est de plus en plus fréquent dans les fanfictions du quartier NCIS. Pourtant, pour la plupart, vous ne le comprenez pas. Étant à l'origine de ce terme, je me dois de vous l'expliquer.

Lectrice assidue de _Ava Zivdid _de Nanoushka, j'ai commencé à rédiger des reviews de plus en plus « originales ». J'y mettais de façon récurrente l'impatience et les envies de meurtres qui me venaient, à l'encontre de l'auteur, lorsque se terminait un chapitre.

De fil en aiguille et par reviews interposés, il a été décrété qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie, d'une épidémie pour être exact. Je lui ai alors donné un nom, l'AIPM. Bien que déclaré provisoire, il est, je crois, devenu définitif. Il signifie Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières. C'est en effet ce qui caractérise cette maladie. Cela se traduit par des reviews démentielles à fort caractère humoristique ou bien cinglées (au choix).

Rapidement, Abva et Firesey ont déclaré être contaminées. Nanoushka, supposée à l'origine de l'épidémie, a également commencé à la déclarer. Cependant, comme nous l'a démontré le cas de Firesey, la maladie existe depuis longtemps (c'est-à-dire l'invention des premières histoires il y a... trèèès longtemps). Mais ce n'est que très récemment qu'elle s'est généralisée.

Pour vous en rendre compte, je crois que le plus simple est de lire des reviews. Vous les trouverez chapitre 3. Celles que j'ai échangé avec Nanoushka sur _Ava Zivdid_ pour comprendre la genèse de l'AIPM se trouvent dans le chapitre 2. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette histoire n'ont rien à craindre. J'ai ôté ce qui s'y rapportait pour qu'il n'y ai aucun problème de compréhension.

Il n'y a pas de véritable mode de transmission de la maladie. Elle se déclare de la même façon pour tous, mais à des moments différents. Le degré de patience de chaque personne influe sur ce laps temps. Plus une personne est patiente, plus longtemps elle mettra à déclarer l'AIPM, si jamais cela arrive. Le fait d'avoir connaissance de cette maladie augmente considérablement les risques de contamination. Je ne vous dis pas ça pour que vous déclariez la maladie, vous avez simplement besoin d'explications.

C'est l'hôpital de Bethesda qui est en charge des malades. Les patients dont le stade est plus avancé sont regroupés dans le bâtiment III, le IV a été récemment ouvert pour faire face au nombre grandissant de malades.

Des consignes de sécurité drastiques ont été mises en place par le directeur les concernant. Tout objet permettant l'écriture est prohibé lors des consultations. Pour le personnel soignant, un unique crayon de papier presque sans mine (au cas où il tomberait entre les mains des patients) est autorisé. Des bouchons d'oreilles sont obligatoires. Après l'écriture, c'est en effet la parole qui est leur meilleur arme pour faire connaître, expliquer leur maladie et la transmettre. Ils doivent être de couleur vives et respecter le goût des patients. Je rappelle que pour le docteur X, il s'agit du gris.

Un traitement existe, il a été mis au point par ledit docteur, avant d'être lui-même touché par l'épidémie. Il est actuellement chambre 208. Ce traitement consiste à lire des fanfictions complètes pour les lecteurs et revieweurs. Pour ce qui est des auteurs, il leur est aussi prescrit de lire leurs reviews autant de fois que nécessaires et de continuer leurs histoires.

De ce fait, certains auteurs ont déjà publiés des One Shot pour lutter contre l'épidémie et les ajouts de chapitres se sont faits plus rapides.

Pour terminer, voici la devise des malades de l'AIPM ayant été instaurée : « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons ! Ensemble publions ! ». Je remercie Nanoushka pour l'aide apportée à son élaboration.

La lutte n'est pas finie !

Si vous avez des remarques à faire, que vous souhaitez faire part de quelque chose ou apportez votre contribution dans la lutte contre l'AIPM, la porte est ouverte. Direction les reviews.

De même, j'invite tous les malades à faire part de leur goût en matière de couleur ou de donner toute information susceptible d'aider en cas d'internement : pour la décoration des chambres, les bouchons d'oreilles, ceux qui partagent votre chambre...

Je pense avoir tout éclairé. Si jamais vous aviez besoin de plus amples renseignement, je me tiens à votre disposition, mais sachez d'ores et déjà que vous en trouverez un grand nombre dans les chapitres qui suivent.

Gwenetsi


	2. Genèse de l'AIPM

**2 – Genèse de l'AIPM**

**Extraits choisis de la correspondance entre Gwenetsi et Nanoushka**

.

**Bien qu'il y ait eu des prémices de ma part de grand pétage de câble, ce n'est arrivé qu'à partir de cette review. De là l'effet domino, papillon, réaction en chaîne ou quel que soit le nom que vous lui donné, s'est déclenché. **

**Gwenetsi**

2011-01-15 . chapter 30

Nanoushka, auteur de "Ava Zivdid",

J'ai l'infini regret de t'annoncer que j'adore ta fic et que je vais la suivre jusqu'au bout quitte à me faire du mal à cause de l'attente entre tes chapitres. Je sais dorénavant que tu as décidé de me faire mourir d'impatience prématurément. J'espère avoir assez de forces, physiques et mentales, pour tenir jusqu'à la fin.

Je ne promets pas de ne pas avoir d'envies de meurtres sur ta personne, dues, une nouvelle fois, à l'attente insupportable que tu m'infliges, ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs.

Je ne te lancerai aucune menaces de mort même si j'y pense intensément. Je ne les mettrais pas non plus à exécution. Pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai besoin de toi en vie pour avoir la suite de cette histoire. Je suis également profondément pacifiste. Non, vouloir commettre des crimes et ne pas supporter qu'il en soit commis n'est pas incompatible.

A mon immense désespoir, j'aime cette fiction et je veux en connaître la suite et fin. Je crains de ne pas tenir d'ici là, mais ma volonté de vouloir savoir la suite me le permettra sans doute. Je sais cependant que cela en vaudra la peine. Je le déplore.

Rejoignant ce que j'ai dit précédemment, je me dois de te prévenir que je risque d'avoir de nouvelles terribles pensées de devoir attendre.

Enfin, je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois que je rédige une review de ce genre et que je dois officiellement être bonne à enfermer. L'attente que tu imposes a de graves répercussions sur ma santé mentale.

En espérant avoir été comprise et entendue,

Au plus bite je l'espère,

Sincèrement,

Gwenetsi

P.S.: Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité, s'il-te-plait, de me communiquer le numéro du meilleur hôpital psychiatrique que tu connaisses ? Ou, mieux encore, pourrais-tu les prévenir de mon arrivée prochaine ?

* * *

**Réponse de Nanoushka, qui entre dans la partie**

Gwenetsi !

Merci pour cette si longue review, dont je n'ai pour l'instant lu que la première ligne.

Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, as-tu songé à prendre rendez-vous chez un cardiologue ces derniers temps ? Si j'étais toi, je n'hésiterais pas plus longtemps si ce n'est pas le cas, car tes risques de mourir d'une crise cardiaque risquent d'être élevés dans les semaines à venir…

Oui, il faut que je te dise, je suis seulement en train d'écrire les retrouvailles entre Tony et Ziva… Enfin, ça fait deux mois que je suis dessus, et que ce chapitre n'avance pas. De plus, j'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire. Donc, j'en ai bien peur, il va falloir redoubler de patience…

Mais dans tous les cas, laisse mes chers lecteurs sains et saufs, je tiens à eux. Quant à moi, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Car sans moi, comme tu le sais très bien, pas de nouveaux chapitres ! Maîtrise tes pulsions guerrières.

Et puis, pour ce qui est de ta santé mentale, ne t'inquiète pas trop. J'habite juste en face d'un hôpital psychiatrique, je passe devant tous les jours ! Je pourrais aller leur parler de ton cas si tu y tiens, surtout une fois que tu auras lu le chapitre suivant, car celui-ci n'apporte rien de plus au niveau de l'intrigue. Alors tes nerfs risquent de vraiment craquer cette fois.

Bon courage, et merci beaucoup !

Nanoushka.

* * *

**Aggravement du cas de Gwenetsi, consultation et traitement**

2011-01-22 . chapter 31 _Ava Zivdid_

AVIS A LA POPULATION

Gwenetsi, auteur, lectrice et reviewer de son état, n'a finalement pas été internée en l'hôpital psychiatrique et ce malgré l'aide proposée de la dénommée Nanoushka.

Il a été pris note du lieu d'habitation de cette dernière. Sa proposition d'intercéder au près dudit hôpital est très aimable de sa part. Il ne sera cependant pas nécessaire d'en arriver là pour l'instant. En effet, son cas n'est pas encore désespéré. Il est toujours possible de la sauver. Si la situation venait à changer, cela lui serait fait savoir. Auquel cas, il lui serait demandé si sa proposition tient toujours pour la mettre en œuvre.

Le chapitre 31, dernier mis en ligne, de sa fanfiction « Ava Zivdid » n'a pas fait "craquer les nerfs", selon son expression, de Gwenetsi contrairement à ce qu'elle avait supposé. Il apporte de nouveaux éléments à l'intrigue à l'inverse de ce qui est avancé.

Elle tient à rajouter que « Non, je n'ai pas été chez un cardiologue et je ne pense pas y aller. Mon cœur va très bien. Il supportera le choc. Il le faut, j'ai des fics à continuer moi aussi. »

Le corps médical n'est pas de cet avis. Un rendez-vous est déjà pris pour la semaine prochaine. D'autant que les mots : « […] je suis seulement en train d'écrire les retrouvailles entre Tony et Ziva » et « ça fait deux mois que je suis dessus [...] » ont produit un effet des plus néfaste sur sa santé physique et mentale. Il aurait sans doute été judicieux de ne pas faire part de cette information ou tout du moins de la nuancer.

Ce chapitre est-il prévu dans longtemps ? Dans combien de temps pourra-t-on le lire ? Des réponses à ces questions auraient atténué le sentiment de frustration inhérent à ce genre de propos.

Que les autres lecteurs soient rassurés, il ne leur sera rien fait. Les deux auteurs cités précédemment tiennent à eux. En ce qui concerne l'auteur de cette fanfiction, le message est le même. Comme il l'a été parfaitement compris des deux côtés, il faut un auteur en pleine possession de ses moyen pour avoir la suite d'une histoire.

Les "pulsions guerrières" ne sont d'ailleurs plus un souci depuis que la malade a été prise en charge par un psy. Le traitement qui lui a été adjoint -lire des fanfictions complètes, continuer les siennes et lire ses reviews autant de fois que nécessaire- a permis leur disparition totale. Une rechute n'est toute fois pas à exclure.

Il serait d'ailleurs profitable de faire part aux autres lecteurs de ce message pour savoir si il s'agit d'un cas isolé ou d'une épidémie. Il serait ainsi possible de tenter de trouver un traitement adapté à cette maladie, caractérisée par une profonde impatience et des pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre d'un auteur.

Vous serez tenus au courant de l'évolution de la situation lors de la mise en ligne du ou des prochains chapitres.

X

* * *

**Lettre de Nanoushka et suspicion d'épidémie**

Cher Monsieur X,

Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous dire que j'apprécie de plus en plus votre style d'écriture. J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'aspect "note de service" de votre dernier message. Une note de service à fort caractère comique.

Ensuite, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que le chapitre 31 n'a pas fait craquer les nerfs de la patiente. Etant l'auteur de ma fic, et en connaissant la suite, j'ai parfois tendance à mélanger ce que je sais, moi, sur la suite de l'histoire, et ce qu'en savent les lecteurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai parfois tendance à oublier que certains éléments sont nouveaux dans l'intrigue. Je suis donc heureuse pour vous d'avoir réussi à contenter la patiente, qui n'a donc pas eu à être internée.

De plus, pour ce qui est de toutes les questions que peut poser la patiente sur le reste de la fic, comme "D'ailleurs comment ça va se passer ?", vous pourrez lui dire que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, celles-ci resteront sans réponses.

Toutefois, n'hésitez pas à me faire part des conclusions apportées par le cardiologue. Si la situation se révèle critique, je verrais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'améliorer.

Je pourrai entre autres tenter de nuancer davantage mes propos comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer.  
Pour éviter une quelconque rechute de la patiente, car je tiens à sa santé, je peux déjà avancer certains points :  
- Le chapitre des retrouvailles entre Tony et Ziva est actuellement le numéro 43. Mais il se peut que cela change, si l'envie de rajouter un chapitre avant celui-ci me prend. Il reste donc pour l'instant 12 chapitres à patienter.  
- J'ai donc le regret d'annoncer que, si je continue de poster un chapitre par semaine, la patiente n'aura pas l'occasion de lire ce chapitre avant la Saint Zita (Drôle de coïncidence.), c'est à dire après Pâques. J'espère que ces deux éléments de réponses n'accentueront pas la frustration de la patiente.

- Cependant, et dernier point, 12 chapitres signifient, mis à part une longue attente, encore de nombreuses péripéties pour l'héroïne de cette fic. La patiente aura donc de quoi être contentée.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de la santé mentale de la patiente suite à ces quelques révélations, Monsieur X, et à me dire où en sont ses pulsions guerrières, car j'attends moi même la suite de "Personne".

Enfin, Monsieur X, faites moi savoir si le cas de la patiente est un cas isolé, ou si comme vous semblez le craindre, il s'agit là d'une épidémie. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas du tout pris outrage au fait que mon message ait été publié en public.

Pour finir, j'ai cru sentir chez vous aussi une note d'espoir Monsieur X, lors de votre dernière phrase qui est, je cite : "lors de la mise en ligne du ou des prochains chapitres".

Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions Monsieur X, et s'il vous plait, évitez de vous laisser gagner par les troubles mentaux de la patiente. Car je le crains, les chapitres seront publiés individuellement.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous saluer Monsieur X. Transmettez mes plus grands encouragements au corps médical en charge de la patiente. Ils vont en avoir besoin pour parvenir à la maîtriser. Je leur déconseille toutefois l'emploi de sédatifs, car la patiente serait alors bien incapable d'écrire des suites digne de leur nom à ses fics, et le corps médical verrait alors surgir ses lecteurs, bien remontés, ce qui n'arrangerait en rien la situation.

Bonne continuation Monsieur X.

Nanoushka.

* * *

**Gwenetsi ou la déclaration officielle de l'AIPM (contamination, isolement, patients, traitement, personnel médical, mesures prises...)**

2011-01-29 . chapter 32 _Ava Zivdid_

Circulaire du Samedi 29 janvier 2011

Émetteur : Directeur de l'hôpital de Bethesda

Destinataire : Tout le personnel médical

Objet : Épidémie

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,

Il a été porté à mon intention la note du Docteur X, le compte rendu du cardiologue pour la patiente Gwenetsi, celui du psy et la lettre de l'auteur Nanoushka( ci-joints pour vous permettre de comprendre mes propos). Je ne puis, hélas, que corroborer leurs craintes.

Comme vous pourrez le remarquer en lisant les reviews de "Ava Zivdid", le cas de Gwenetsi est loin d'être isolé. Pire, il se généralise ! Le Docteur X fut un des premiers à être touché par cette affreuse maladie dénommée, provisoirement, l'AIPM (venant des symptômes Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières). Abva fait également partie de la longue liste de patients qui ne cesse de s'allonger. Il est à craindre que Firesey soit dans le même cas au vu de ses dires, mais cela reste à vérifier.

Je suis conscient du fait que la découverte de douze chapitres, rédigés mais qui seront postés un par un chaque semaine, a envenimé une situation déjà critique. Cependant, je vous somme de croire que ce n'est pas contre vous ! Il s'agit d'un choix fait par l'auteur pour une raison qui nous est inconnue. C'est tout. N'aller pas croire que l'auteur est sadique et a un goût prononcé pour l'agacement de ses lecteurs. Je l'invite d'ailleurs à une consultation pour pouvoir contredire tous ces propos.

Les personnes contaminées par l'AIPM ont été placées en isolement dans le bâtiment III. Je rappelle qu'il est proscrit de les mettre sous sédatifs pour cause de fic en cours. Il s'agit en effet pour la plupart d'auteurs. Il serait regrettable qu'ils ne puissent plus ajouter de chapitres et donc terminer leurs histoires. La situation deviendrait alors insoutenable et insoluble. Les patients sont déjà nombreux, il nous faut tout faire pour endiguer la maladie et éviter d'en avoir d'autres. De même, nous devons tout faire pour éviter la dégradation de l'état des patients et la propagation de ce fléau.

Pour cette raison, il vous faut à tout pris limiter au strict minimum le contact avec les malades. L'AIPM est en effet transmissible par voie écrite et orale. Le personnel soignant doit de ce fait prodiguer les soins avec des bouchons-d'oreille, couleurs vives conseillées, à adapter selon les patients (Gwenetsi déteste le rose) et proscrire tout élément permettant l'écriture qu'il soit papier ou informatique. Un unique crayon de papier presque sans mine (au cas où il tomberait malencontreusement dans les mains du malade) est autorisé pour le travail a effectué (feuilles de soin).

Les soins restent les mêmes jusqu'à présent. Ils consistent pour le patient à lire des fanfictions complètes. Pour les auteurs, il est adjoint de lire leurs reviews autant que nécessaire et continuer leurs histoires. Le traitement du Dr. X est en effet le seul connu et efficace pour l'instant. Ceci est attesté par et sur lui-même (noté qu'il a en horreur le jaune et le noir, mais qu'il adore le gris).

Il est entendu qu'un postage plus rapide entre chaque chapitre ou plusieurs postés en même temps le seraient bien plus. Dans l'état actuel de nos connaissances, il nous est impossible de dire si la maladie serait éradiquée. Elle serait sans doute endiguée. Aucune étude n'ayant été réalisé, rien n'est sûr. Le Dr. X devait s'en charger, il est maintenant chambre 208.

Tenez bon, nous vaincrons !

Cordialement

M. le directeur

.

Pièces jointes concernant le sujet Gwenetsi :

- Extrait du rapport de M. le psy

La patiente Gwenetsi est toujours dans le déni de sa maladie, bien qu'une lueur d'espoir à ce sujet soit visible de part ses phrases « L'AIPM ? C'est quoi ce nom débile ! ».

La patiente est toujours en traitement. La faible amélioration de son état n'aura pas duré. Les douze chapitres annoncés ont entrainé une rechute.

Parler du dernier chapitre posté, le n°32, a permis d'évacuer la frustration de l'attente.

[...]

Je viens de l'envoyer en traitement. Une semaine de fanfictions à rattraper et des reviews à lire devraient, je l'espère, corriger la situation.

.

- Extrait du compte rendu de M. le cardiologue

Cher confrère,

Voici mes conclusions au sujet de la patiente Gwenetsi.

Son cœur est en parfaite santé. Il est vrai pourtant que sa déclaration de l'AIPM est inquiétant. Malgré cela, j'ai noté seulement quelques emballements de son palpitant. La maladie n'a pas eu de graves répercussions sur son état physique et plus précisément cardiaque. Elle n'en est cependant qu'à ses prémices, je vais donc continuer à la surveiller.

* * *

**Nanoushka ou pourquoi autant d'attente entre ses chapitres**

2011-01-30 . chapter 23 _Personne_

Émetteur : Psychiatre de l'hôpital de Bethesda.

Destinataire : Directeur de l'hôpital de Bethesda.

Objet : Compte-rendu de la consultation de la patiente Nanoushka.

Monsieur le Directeur,

Je viens comme demandé vous faire part de mes conclusions quant à l'examen psychologique de la patiente Nanoushka. Patiente supposée être à l'origine de cette épidémie générale qui touche nos locaux.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à prendre des nouvelles du Docteur X, je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas trouvé le temps de me rendre chambre 208. Bien que je me soucis du sort de mon confrère, cette épidémie me surcharge de travail. La patiente Abva n'est d'ailleurs pas de tout repos.

J'ai monsieur, comme vous me l'avez demandé, orienté mon analyse psychiatrique de la patiente Nanoushka sur le côté sadique de son caractère.

Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai rein trouvé de ce côté, et j'ai donc moi même pris l'initiative d'étendre mes recherches.

J'ai alors compris qu'une simple peur chronique pouvait être à l'origine de cette épidémie. La patiente m'a en effet paru extrêmement stressée et apeurée. Elle est victime de nombreuses angoisses. Un simple désir de se protéger pourrait se cacher derrière cette apparence sadique.

La patiente n'a d'ailleurs cessé de répéter, je cite : "Moi sadique ? Non mais je rêve ! C'est eux les sadiques, à toujours en vouloir plus !"

La patiente aurait, je le pense, succombé à la pression de ses lecteurs, et n'a qu'une peur ne pas être à la hauteur.  
J'ai alors compris son choix de ne poster qu'une unique chapitre par semaine, et je trouve sa décision bien raisonnable, ce qui me laisse penser que tout n'est pas perdu chez cette patiente.

Limiter ses postes lui permet en effet d'avoir des chapitres en réserve, et d'avoir le temps d'écrire une suite correcte et convenable, qui ne déplaira pas ses lecteurs, car c'est, il me semble, son plus grand désir.  
J'ai tenté de la calmer et de l'apaiser, mais elle semble toujours aussi ingérable sur ce point, elle s'est d'ailleurs exprimer sur ce sujet en m'avouant une confidence, comme elle le dit si bien. Je cite : " Je vais vous dire un secret Docteur bidule-chouette. J'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre. Mais rien ne va. Les réactions de Tony ne collent pas du tout avec son caractère, et c'est bourré de fautes, puis c'est un peu court. Enfin ça ne va pas du tout. Je ne peux pas poster ça. Ils me tueraient si ils voyaient ce que j'ai écrit."

J'ai tenté, toujours à votre demande Monsieur le Directeur, d'en savoir davantage, mais elle s'est alors renfermé dans son mutisme. J'ai donc le regret de vous dire que je n'ai aucun spoiler pour vous.

De plus, la patiente Nanoushka a lu la récente suite de la fic de la patiente Gwenetsi. Je vous demanderai d'ailleurs de bien vouloir renforcer la protection de cette patiente, car j'ai cru sentir naître des pulsions meurtrières chez la patiente Nanoushka envers la patiente Gwenetsi.

C'est pourquoi j'ai pris un second rendez-vous avec la patiente Nanoushka dans les jours qui viennent, pour m'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas elle aussi touchée par l'AIPM. Ce serait alors définitivement la fin de l'hôpital, car je me demande où nous pourrions mettre une patiente supplémentaire, mais surtout comment nous pourrions alors éviter que la patiente Gwenetsi et la patiente Nnaoushka ne se croisent aux détours d'un couloir.

Je me soucie réellement de l'avenir de la patiente Nanoushka, à qui, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore internée, et qu'elle ne soit pas encore complètement atteinte de l'AIPM, j'ai prescrit le même remède, qui je l'espère fonctionnera, qu'à nos patients.

Cordialement,

le psychiatre de l'hôpital de Bethesda.

* * *

**Et ainsi naquit l'AIPM, Bethesda...**


	3. Traduction de la maladie dans les coms

**3 - Traduction de la maladie dans les reviews**

.

**Pour vous montrez à quel point il est urgent de trouver d'autres traitements, je vous invite à lire les reviews laissées ici et ce qui suit.**

* * *

**Abva ou la proposition de créer un club de patients**

2011-01-29 . chapter 23 _Personne_

On devrait peut-être former une communauté des patients atteints de l'AIPM... Les membres du bâtiments III en force !

Nanoushka a décidé de nous faire tourner en bourrique, en mettant longtemps entre chaque postage^^, j'espère que ce ne sera pas ton cas, ce serait dommage de devoir agrandir le bâtiment qui est déjà bien assez étendu...

[...] à cause d'une auteur sadique qui veut augmenter la population du bâtiment III.

PS: Attention, Firesey est contaminée, et peut être dangereuse, elle a des tendances suicidaires, par noyade dans un verre d'eau... A surveiller...

* * *

**Inquiétudes d'Abva**

Jan 30th, 12:18pm

Alerte générale !

Chère collègue du bâtiment III,

Un nouveau lecteur est en train de se faire contaminer, il risque d'y avoir un nouveau pensionnaire dans notre bâtiment ! (Voir deux dernières reviews de Nadege pour ma fic')

Ça devient grave, il faut absolument enrayer rapidement l'épidémie ! Nous étions quatre, Firesey et Nanoushka nous ayant rejointes, nous serons bientôt cinq ! Elle n'est pas encore arrivée à notre stade, mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai trouvé la solution de mon côté: j'ai écrit la suite qui sera postée demain ou après-demain. En réduisant le délai d'attente, je réduis aussi la probabilité de contamination d'un autre lecteur. Tu dois aussi trouver une solution, si nous ne voulons pas bientôt que notre bâtiment soit envahi, je tiens à mon intimité.

Au passage, il va falloir augmenter la sécurité pour Firesey qui a des tendances suicidaires. Les verres d'eau doivent lui être interdits. Et tu devrais faire attention, Nanoushka a des pulsions meurtrières à ton égard !

En espérant que tu trouveras rapidement une solution,

Cordialement,

TaPatiente Abva

* * *

**Firesey ou le plus ancien cas connu d'AIPM (impossible d'enlever ce qui concerne les fanfictions tant son état est avancé)**

2011-01-30 . chapter 32 _Ava Zivdid_

J'ai aujourd'hui la preuve irréfutable qu'il y a, dans ce monde des phénomènes paranormaux.

Comment ? Vous vous posez surement cette question. Enfin, peut-être pas, mais quand même. Oui, je parle bien la France, aujourd'hui encore.

Mais bref. C'est très simple. Cette fiction existe depuis un certain temps déjà. Mon compte aussi.

Alors expliquez moi, pourquoi, en autant de temps, je n'ai jamais eu l'intelligence de cliquez dessus et de lire cette merveille ?

Vous ne pouvez pas ? Moi non plus.

Bref. Ce moment de monologue sur l'existence de phénomènes dépassant notre entendeur passé, parlons maintenant du plus important ici : ta fiction.

Je ne sais pas si tu connais Justine, la petite souris.

Sinon, j'explique brièvement : c'est une bande dessinée pour enfant, ayant pour but de les inciter à prendre le bon choix.

A un moment de l'histoire, l'enfant à le choix entre deux parties, soit continuer dans une voie qui s'avérera bien terminer pour Justine et ses amies les souris, soit en prendre une autre qui finira mal. C'est assez innovateur, et plutôt amusant d'avoir les deux choses dans un seul et même petit livre. Mais je m'égare. Bref, à un moment, le lecteur peut décider deux choses. Et comme tu es lectrice de ma review, bien que tu sois auteur de la fic dont je suis lectrice, c'est toi qui va décider comment va continuer cette review. Choisis bien ^^

La petite histoire de Firesey :

Firesey vient de finir de lire la loooongue fiction de cette chère Nanoushka.

- Oh, elle est vraiment bien cette fiction ! J'adore ! Et si j'allais voir les reviews ?

Elle lit les reviews, et celle de Gwenesti l'interpelle particulièrement.

- Ca alors ! Je suis de même victime de cette maladie ! Des années entière que je sais être gravement atteinte de ce genre de problèmes, mais jamais je n'avais su le nom de cette chose !

Ainsi donc, j'ai l'AIPM... C'est intéressant.

Soudain, Firesey sent ses démons l'envahir quand elle se sent réelement compte qu'il n'y a pas de suite pour l'instant.

A ce moment de l'histoire, plusieurs possibilités s'ouvrent à Firesey. Bien sûr, pour Justine, il n'y en a que deux, mais Firesey n'est pas Justine, et souhaite prouver son originalité.

1 - Firesey réussit, grâce à un effort monumental, à calmer ses pulsions, et laisse simplement un commentaire à l'auteure. ( Voir * )

2 - Firesey sent les battements de son cœur ralentir inexorablement, comme la plupart du temps avec les chapitre d'Abva. ( Voir ~ )

3 - Firesey est soudain prise de pulsions meurtrières.( Voir _ )

4 - Firesey est soudain prise de pulsions suicidaires.( Voir #)

5 - Firesey décide de porter plainte au tribunal. ( Voir + )

Quel a été ton choix ? Voici la suite de l'histoire en fonction de la suite décidée :

* Firesey, bien qu'un peu déçue de ne voir aucune suite, reste dans le positif et se souvient que le monde est rose, beau, mignon, et remplit de petits lapins qui s'amusent avec les rossignols dans les bois. Elle tape donc gentiment sur son clavier :

- Ouah ! Super cette fic' ! J'aime beaucoup ! La discussion Abby/Ziva est...électrique à souhait !

Vivement la suite !

Puis, elle posta la review, et, avec un sourire, éteignit son PC.

~ Firesey ne peut malheureusement luter contre l'inévitable, et sent une fois de plus le souffle lui manquer, l'infarctus pointer le bout de son nez. Dans un dernier soubresaut d'énergie, elle tape sur le clavier :

- Tu...m'as...tué...

[ BIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIP ! ]

Le calme plat, le cœur ne bat plus. C'est encore une fois la fin de sûr, elle meure environ quarante huit fois par jour, et elle ressuscite toujours mystérieusement après ( si c'est pas un miracle, ça ), mais elle est malgré tout décédée.

Paix à son âme.

_ Firesey ne cherche même pas à stopper les mouvement furieux de ses mains sur le pauvre écran de son PC. Elle arrête tout de même quand elle le voit sur le point de se casser. Son cerveau n'envoie désormais plus qu'une chose : " Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. ".

Elle saisit une hache et par l'heureux ( ou plutôt malheureux pour l'auteure de la fiction ) hasard du destin arriva devant la maison/appartement/château/logis/habitation quelconque de l'auteure.  
La suite est censurée.

# Firesey pleure sans retenue devant le malheur qui s'oppose à elle.

- Quoi ! Pas de suite ? Ô, malheur, ô horreur !  
Au comble du désespoir et ne voyant plus raison de continuer à vivre, elle se précipite se noyer dans son verre d'eau.

+ Firesey, se sentant offensée de ne pas avoir de quoi continuer cette agréable lecture, entente un procès contre l'auteure pour raison de " jeu malsain avec son pauvre cœur malade d'impatience ". L'audience se déroule par ailleurs le même jour que celle d'Abva, et Firesey, entourée de son armée d'avocats, se montre des plus convaincantes au près du Juge.

Tant et si bien qu'elle gagne du Juge le droit de supplier une publication prochaine. Quel hasard, il en est de même pour Abva ! Firesey est vraiment très douée.

Quel que soit ce que tu as décidé, c'est la FIN.

Bien sûr, tu peux recommencer avec les autres options, et décider laquelle était la meilleure !

Je crois que tout est bon.

Bonne chance pour la suite !

* * *

**Autre exemple flagrant de l'état avancé de cette malade, aux tendances suicidaires inquiétantes**

2011-01-30 . chapter 23_ Personne_

...

J'aime, j'aime, j'aime !

C'est tout simplement tellement génial que je vais allez lire de suite cette fameuse fic' qui m'a l'air parfaite et qui me permettre de passer outre toute cette frustration de ne voir aucune suite.

Ducky, déprimé, c'est original et bien trouvé.

Très bien trouvé.

Et...et j'adore la toute dernière phrase.

Bah, oui, c'est vrai ça, " Il sort quand " ?

Dès que l'auteure se décidera à poster la suite, non ?

* Petit regard suppliant dans le style chien battu qui tend la papatte *

Bon, j'ai lu tes reviews, et oui, je suis contaminée.

[ TINTINTIN ! ]

Et ce depuis des années.

[ deuxième TINTINTIN ! ]

Maintenant, avant d'aller lire et reviewer cette fameuse autre géniale fic', je pense que je vais aller me noyer dans mon verre d'eau.

Ou me jeter dans un fossé rempli de serpents.

A la prochaine !

* * *

**Autre cas déclaré : MarieCeline **

2011-01-31 . chapter 18_Un psy bien trop perspicace_

[...]Ou alors tu fais une fin tragique et tu les fais mourir dans un atentat ... Mouahhahahaa !

Non pardon je retire la dernière phrase. C'est juste que jsuis en train d'écrire une fic assez tragique dont je suis dans l'esprit tragique de la chose... Pardonne moi ^^.

Sinon j'ai bien aimé ton antithèse : l'éternité leur aurai paru courte ^^. J'espère que c'est bien celle là d'antithèse, parce que de toute façon, j'en vois pas d'autre... Et avec le bac de français l'année prochaine...

D'accord, je =

Bon, tu as peut être raison pour la folie qui s'empare des lecteurs. Ton texte doit dégager un virus qui contamine les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début.  
Je... je crois en être atteinte... mais j'en suis pas sûre. J'aurais besoin d'un bon diagnostic... C'est grave, docteur ?

...Bon, à plus, et A très vite ! (ya intérêt sinon...) (ton pas du tout menaçant...)

* * *

**Nadege, un autre cas d'AIPM **

2011-01-30 . chapter 17 _Un psy bien trop perspicace_

Naaannn !

T'as pas le droit de nous laisser ainsi !

Reviens de suite, nous mettre la suite !

Parce que tout simplement, je veux savoir ce qu'est "l'opération spaghetti" ! Et surtout la réation d'Abby aux fameux mots prononcés !

Alors nan, tu n'as pas le droit de jubiler derrière ton écran, en te délanctant de nos réactions !

Je réclame justice au nom de tous les lecteurs frustrés, sous le joug d'auteurs sadiques comme Abva ! Que le Dieu de la fanfiction la condamme à publier le chapitre suivant !

* * *

**Exemple du stade très avancé de l'AIPM**

**Choka**

2011-02-01 . chapter 18 _Un psy bien trop perspicace_

Ouest ! Trop d'la balle ! Super méga trop génial ! Trop d'la mort qui tue tous les bisounours du pays des schtroumpfs ! =D'

J'vais essayer de faire plus long que la dernière fois... (ouais ! super ! vivement la suite !) J'ai honte :p Enfet, non, au moins j'avais refoulé ma flemmardise et tapé 2 lignes. *O*

Ce chapitre m'a fort réjouie, très cher. Je dois vous avouer que... Non en fait, j'arrete de parler soutenu, ça fait pas naturel. (x Donc, je disais, qu'en inconditionnelle du TIVA, je pouvais que être ravie par ce petit chapitre. :DD  
McGee et Abby, Tony et Ziva, tout est bien qui finit bien. =D (oui, j'use et abuse des smileys. ^^) Et le grand méchant Gibbs, ou qu'il est ? Il a pas intérêt a gâcher le bonheur de mes petits couples trop mignon, hein. xD  
Nan mais règle numéro 12, nan mais ooooh. N'importe nawak, il aime pas les happyends, lui. :p

Je vais t'assaillir avec ma longue rewiew (j'me vois trop arriver avec un canon, comme au moyen âge, et puis assaillir ton château en disant 'la suite ! la suite !' même que j'ai lu qu'on lançait de l'huile bouillante sur les méchants. Oo) FIN DE LA PARENTHESE. J'en étais donc a dire que je voulais la suite, tout de suite, maintenant, immédiatement *et vu que je suis une petite fille très polie, et que papa et maman, eh ben y' m'ont bien éduquée*, s'ilteplaiiiiit. (:

J'arrête mon délire, d'ailleurs pas mal le coup de la Belle et le Clochard, ça m'a donné envie de revoir le dessin animé. Enfin je suis débordée et je fais tout dans le désordre xD

J'arrête la paske sinon, j'vais avoir une maladie très grave : je vais faire quelque chose, et non pas succomber a la flemmardise. Moi, active ?

J'y crois pas, ça serait une catastrophe nucléaire.

Je concluerais donc sur les mots :

SUUUPER CHAPITREUUUH ! J'VEUUUX LA SUIIIITE !

*Enfet, c'est c'que j'voulais écrire au départ.*

Ta gueule moi.

Baillebaille =DDDDD - J'aime les smileys :)

* * *

**Message du 7 février de Firesey à Gwenetsi**

Hello !

Selon les dires d'Abva, tu serais à la recherche de reviews à ajouter comme exemples dans ta fic' sur l'AIPM.

Fiction qui est, à mon sens, une très bonne idée. Parfaite pour informer les bestiaux.

J'ai décidé de rejoindre le mouvement et d'aider la lutte, et il paraitrait qu'il serait utile que je te conseille des reviews à caractères flagrants d'AIPM. Ainsi, la population pourra être davantage informée sur cette terrible maladie ! Et tout ça, gratuitement. Ce que je suis sympa, quand même...

Bref. Petit moment de contre-modestie mis à part, je te dirais d'ajouter la review d'Abva sur ta fic' de l'AIPM ( oui, même en pleine polémique sur le sujet, elle nous prouve son degré élevé de contamination par la maladie. Si c'est pas malheureux... ), et la tienne sur la chapitre 33 de Ava Zivdid.

A noter qu'Abva m'a fortement assuré qu'ajouter ma review, à moi, Firesey ( non, je ne me donne pas tant d'importance. Pourquoi ? ), sur ce même chapitre de cette même fiction de cette même auteure, à savoir Nanouska ( j'aime faire compliqué, c'est plus simple), serait de même très intéressant pour les lecteurs.

Ceci étant fait, je tiendrais à faire remarquer que des " Jack l'Éventreur " sur le sol de ma chambre ( et aussi celle d'Abva, mais tu m'auras comprise ) ferait du plus bel effet. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, mais je pense que si je n'en vois pas avant la fin de la semaine, j'épuiserais entièrement ma réserve de verre d'eau. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas " taper sur le système " d'Abva, mais certaines choses méritent les pires décisions. Ce serait triste de la déranger, elle a déjà fort à faire avec ces fameux voisins ( qui m'énervent aussi, par ailleurs... )et son débat intérieur afin de savoir si c'est les petits pois qu'elle mange avant les carottes ou les carottes après les petits pois. C'est tout à fait différent, m'assure t-elle, et je la rejoins sur ce point, bien que pour moi, tout n'est que complot de la part des petits pois et des navets. Les carottes sont les vraies victimes de l'histoire.

Il me semble avoir tout dit, sinon l'essentiel.

Sur ce, je te salut, Ô, Gwenetsi.

* * *

**Firesey ou la preuve par A+B que son cas est très proche de "désespéré"**

2011-02-06 . chapter 33 _Ava Zivdid_

Oh, un éléphant rose turquoise à pois vert kaki volant !

* Pointe le ciel du doigt *

J't'ai eu !

.

Oui, je reconnais que commencer ma review par cette blague puérile était...puéril, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Vraiment, j'ai tout fait pour. Je me suis battue avec moi même...

[ FLASBACK : - Ne fais pas ça, Firesey, ce serait stupide !

- Tais toi, moi ! Je dois le faire !

- Non !

- Si !

- Tu vas t'en prendre une !

- Essayes un peu !

* Se met une baffe sur la joue gauche *

- Voilà !

- Tu vas le payer !

* S'en met une autre sur la joue droite *

Fin du FLASBACK STUPIDE QUI N'A SERVI A RIEN ]

..., j'ai pensé que cela ferait du plus mauvais goût, je me suis promis une récompense, mais rien n'a marché, je l'ai fait.

.

La fic' ? Oui, oui, j'y viens.

Mais déstressons nous auparavant.

Soyons Zeeeen.

[ REMARQUE : Dans cette partie, l'écoute d'une chanson destinée à déstresser la personne peut-être une bonne idée. Je conseille celles ayant pour thème les bruits de la forêt. ]

Détendez-vous... Ne pensez plus à rien. Concentrez vous sur un point invisible au lointain, et fermez doucement les paupières.

Laissez votre esprit se porter au loin, derrière les ruisseaux et les cabanes, plus loin que les océans... Partez là où vous le souhaitez, dans un monde différent du notre, dans un monde dont vous serez l'unique dirigeant. Un monde qui vous plairait en tout point, un monde de calme et de liberté. Laissez votre esprit vagabonder, et relâchez le pression sur votre corps ( en clair, écrasez vous lamentablement sur le sol ).

Oubliez qui vous êtes, et ce que vous êtes, devenez un fantôme ignorant à part entière. Prenez la position du lotus bleu et respirez...Inspirez... Expirez... Inspirez... Soyez vous même, soyez heureux. Laissez le stress s'envoler au loin, au delà des nuages et des lumières, au dessus du soleil et des autres étoiles, et souriez.

... Pas mal, hein ? Moi je dis, question relaxation, je suis au top. Bien sûr, il y a une phrase qui se marierait à merveille avec ceci, tout à la fin.

" Vous êtes sur Firesey Airs, merci d'avoir embarqué sur notre compagnie. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage. "

.

Voilà ! Nous arrivons enfin à l'essentiel : le résumé de ma passionnante journée.

...

Mais non, enfin, je plaisante ! ( Hahaha ! C'était pas drôle. )

Non, je veux dire, ton chapitre.

Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire.

Oui, car le peu que j'ai à dire se trouve être des choses telles que : Génial ! Super ! Géant ! Nan, mais c'est quoi ce chapitre troooop bien ?

Oui, j'ai aimé. Oui, je l'avoue. Et je ne m'en repentis pas.

Je sais que personne ne m'a demandé de m'en repentir, mais fallait que je le dise. Bravo, donc.

.

A chaque point positif son point négatif, dit-on, eh bien, il en est de même pour toi.

La suite. Oui, la suite.

Moi vouloir la suite !

* Sanglote et se tient pathétiquement à son mur *

* Songe un bref instant à le repeindre en vert fluo *

* Se dit que c'est une bonne idée *

* Se met à hurler d'horreur en se souvenant que la suite n'est pas là *

* Frappe son crâne contre le fameux mur en voyant que non, il n'est toujours pas arrivé *

* Se lève de son lit, et ouvre la fenêtre *

* Se prépare à sauter, et ainsi à ne plus avoir à songer à l'horreur de la situation *

* Met se bras en avant *

* Va sauter *

* Lance un dernier regard à Abva qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre *

* Maudis en silence l'auteure de la fic Ava Zivdid *

* Saute...Et non, se fait retenir juste à temps par un infirmier affolé *

* Hurle et griffe l'infirmier pour qu'il la lâche et qu'elle puisse sauter *

* L'infirmier est tenace et appelle au secours les autres médecins *

* Qui finissent par l'immobiliser et la menotter à son lit *

* Pleure puisqu'elle n'a toujours pas de suite, n'est pas morte, et est maintenant menottée à son lit *

* Regarde d'un air intéressé le verre d'eau à ses côtés *

* Le regarde d'un air encore plus intéressé *

* Sourit *

* Se noie dans son verre d'eau *

.

A noter que pas une seule fois je n'ai eu d'arrêt cardiaque. Un record. Espérons que cela continuera.

.

Maintenant, je tiens à me lamenter.

Sur ta fic', je l'ai déjà fait. Non, je tiens à me lamenter de ma camarade de chambre. Oh, on la plaint beaucoup, elle, mais personne ne songe à moi.

Mesdames et messieurs, Abva a beau être une personne agréable et gentille d'apparence, elle est en réalité une personne des plus machiavélique...

- Saviez-vous qu'Abva ronflait ? C'est surement un complot. Elle souhaite que je ne dorme pas et qu'ainsi je me sente oppressée et finisse par sombrer dans la folie !

- Saviez-vous qu'Abva mangeait toujours les petits pois AVANT ses carottes ? C'est un complot, assurément ! Elle souhaite que je m'attache à ce petit détail et qu'il me taraude des nuits entières jusqu'à me mener à la folie !

- Saviez-vous qu'Abva dansait le flamenco tous les jours, à 15 h 27 précise, et ce durant une demi-heure ? C'est un complot ! Elle souhaite me voir penser qu'elle n'est pas entrain de danser mais plutôt entrain de songer à la manière dont elle pourra voler tous mes verres d'eau, et ainsi me pousser dans les bras de la folie !

Et des exemples, il y en a d'autres. Oui, Abva souhaite me voir devenir folle. J'en suis certaine, tout n'est que complot de sa part !

.

Pfiou... Je blablate, je blablate, mais je commence à m'éterniser.

[ C'est un complot ! ]

Bon, je ne veux pas me répéter, mais...

Vivement la suite !

.

T'as une tâche.

...

Pistache !

.

Oui, cette blague était nulle à placer ici, mais c'était ça, ou " pince-mi et pince-moi ".

Tu l'aurais préférée ?

.

A la prochaine !

* * *

**Gwenetsi, eh oui, moi aussi**

2011-02-05 . chapter 33 _Ava Zivdid_

Voui, voui, voui, voui, voui,

Un seul chapitre, je n'appelle pas ça être raisonnable. C'est de l'inconscience avec l'épidémie ! Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec le psy, pour lutter contre l'AIPM il faut poster des chapitres ! Deux dans la semaine c'est très bien. Tu es à la hauteur, arrêtes de flipper voyons !

Peur de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire ? Pas grave, j'ai jamais de chapitres d'avance, ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Bon sauf quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration et que je poste rien, mais c'est pas souvent. Et puis je me rattrape après. Oui, c'est pas de moi qu'on parle, c'est vrai.

Enfin, faut pas avoir peur, on va pas te manger ! Promis ! Après je ne sais pas si il y a des cannibales parmi les lecteurs. On a bien des suicidaires (Firesey pour ne désigner personne), et des fous (Quoi ? C'est mon cas ?), mais pas de mangeurs d'auteurs. Pas encore en tout cas, où alors je suis pas au courant. C'est possible aussi.

Et les lecteurs ne sont pas sadiques, ils sont malades, nuance (faible je l'avoue).

Au sujet du bâtiment III, tu es dans quel chambre ? Parce qu'Abva est avec Firesey (la pauvre !) et près d'un adepte de la techtonique, alors... Et pour la surcharge, c'est pas grave. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Perso j'en ai pas, j'arrête pas de changer. Ben oui, on peut pas poster de chapitres à l'hosto, ou alors je sais pas comment. Donc je me fais la belle à chaque fois.

Tu savais que le Dr. X il chante « Il était un petit homme, pirouette, cacahouette... » en boucle depuis trois jours ? Paraît que l'infirmier a mis des boules quies de couleurs jaune. Tu te rends compte ! Lui qui déteste le jaune !

Mais je m'égare.

Chapitre très intéressant de part sa construction. Plus clair en tout cas que la review que tu es entrain de lire. C'est le bordel à cause d'une certaine maladie dont tu entretiens la diffusion.

Donc ce chapitre : very well ! Il se finit bien.

Conversation Tim-Abby près d'Elina : la petite doit avoir un pouvoir, c'est sûr.

Ziva toute tristounette, of course. Et les deux filles qui tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, trop choux ! Et ouf ! Parce qu'une Abby qui fait la tête et une Ziva qui pleure c'est pas marrant.

Suite à un cruel manque de vocabulaire, le commentaire s'arrêtera là.

Pour résumer : C'est génial ! La suite !

* * *

**Je pense que les mots parlent d'eux-même, inutile de rajouter autre chose. **


	4. Nouvelle circulaire

**4 - Circulaire du Samedi 12 février 2011**

.

Émetteur : Directeur de l'hôpital de Bethesda

Destinataire : Tout le personnel médical

Objet : Épidémie AIPM, encore !

Pièce jointe : Liste des patients

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,

Suite à une regrettable erreur de la part d'un infirmier, le cas du Dr. X s'est aggravé. Pour parer à tout nouvel incident, une liste des patients et de leurs demandes a été rédigée.

Je vous demande de la lire attentivement et de l'appliquer. J'ai conscience que certaines sont assez hors du commun, mais c'est notre de devoir d'aider ces personnes (serment d'Hippocrate).

Des fonds viennent d'être débloqués pour la décoration des chambres. Les ouvriers étant débordés, je vous invite à leur venir en aide. Nous éviterons ainsi de nombreux drames.

De même, des costumes viennent de nous être alloués. Prenez-en soin, nous risquons d'en avoir besoin pendant longtemps.

Par manque de place et malgré les symptômes de l'AIPM, nous sommes contraints de mettre plusieurs patients par chambre. Prenez-en note lorsque vous effectuerez vos visites. Il vous faudra sans doute faire des compromis à cause de leurs différents goûts.

Suite à un tollé général contre la nourriture, plusieurs grands chefs étoilés ont été réquisitionnés pour nous aider. Ils n'ont pas apprécié. Restez éloignés des cuisines et laissez les faire leur travail ou nous aurons un autre problème sur les bras. Gardez vos remarques pour vous et tout ira bien.

Pour ce qui est des vêtements, le pyjama au logo de l'hôpital vient d'être commandé dans toutes les couleurs possibles. Nous attendons de les recevoir, même chose pour les bouchons d'oreilles et les stylos.

Le service des PHPM (Patients des Hôpitaux Psychiatriques Maltraités) n'existe pas, contrairement à ce que prétendent plusieurs patients. Par contre, le service de Soutient au Personnel Médical Surmené (SPMS), est en service. Je rappelle qu'il faut faire appel à eux seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. Leur service est en effet surchargé.

Autre fait important, le souffleur d'idées ti-Ben est de retour dans nos murs, plus précisément dans le sol. De part les idées qu'il donne aux auteurs pour l'écriture, prenez garde à ce qu'il ne côtoie pas les patients. Une simple visite de sa part et leur état se dégrade brutalement.

Quelques précisions au sujet de certains patients :

Abva et Firesey seront séparées dès que leurs chambres respectives seront terminées. Leurs goûts sont en effet totalement divergents. De plus, les tendances suicidaires du second auteur commencent à influencer le premier. Une des machines de réanimation est déjà hors service de part sa trop grande utilisation. Elles sont normalement impossible à griller, pourtant les composants ont fondu !

Le docteur X ne supporte pas le jaune, rappelez-vous en bien. Il chante déjà des comptines pour enfants en boucle depuis l'accident, je n'ose imaginer ce qui arriverait si l'erreur de votre collègue se reproduisait !

Washington-Jones est dans un état critique. Les MC (Médicaments Chocolatés) n'ont eu aucun effet sur son état, de même que les FC (Fanfictions Complètes). L'intraveineuse de MSL (Médicaments Sucrés Liquides) a heureusement stabilisé son état. Cependant ce n'est que provisoire. Je vous rappelle que nous avons déjà eu le cas de Mlle Abigail Sciuto devenue totalement dépendante au CafPow***** (boisson caféinée et énergisante à la fraise). J'aimerais ne pas avoir de nouveau à constater ce type d'échec.

Gwenetsi doit être tenu le plus loin possible de ti-Ben. Il est responsable de l'aggravation de son état, notamment par ses idées des _OS sur demande. _Nous avons le triste résultat de sa rencontre avec un seul patient alors faîtes tout pour qu'il reste loin des autres !

Enfin, pour ce qui est de MarieCeline, prenez garde à ne pas lui laisser accès à internet trop longtemps. Cela pourrait aggraver son cas.

Cordialement,

Monsieur le Directeur

* * *

***** Référence au One Shot _Course Poursuite_ dans les _OS sur demande _sur une idée de ti-Ben.


	5. Liste des patients et de leurs demandes

**Liste des patients et de leurs demandes**

.

Le bâtiment III de l'hôpital de Bethesda comporte six niveaux, soit cinq étages. Il y a trente chambres par étage. Elles sont numérotées de 101 à 530.

Le rez-de-chaussé est réservé au personnel médical. Les étages sont pour les patients.

Le premier étage est consacré aux malades dont l'état est le plus avancé. Les autres sont répartis en fonctions de leurs goûts.

Les patients peuvent changer de chambre et d'étage (sauf ceux du premier). Ils doivent en faire la demande en précisant la raison et l'endroit où ils veulent être.

Nous attendons de plus amples informations pour la décoration.

.

**Abva**

**Localisation :** À l'extrémité du bâtiment, n°530, le plus loin possible de Firesey.

**Pièces :** Toutes doivent être insonorisées.

**Chambre :** Turquoise avec des étoiles jaunes et noires, un poster d'Abby, un poster de l'équipe (sans Vance).

**Plafond :** Bleu marine avec des étoiles jaunes.

**Sol :** Rose bonbon avec des schtroumphs et des pokémons.

**Toilettes :** Mauve à pois fushia.

**Lit :** En bois avec un matelas bien moelleux.

**Fenêtre :** Ouverte sur balcon.

**Recommandations :** Verres d'eau, couleur blanche et Tecktonik à proscrire.

**Idée retenue :** Vente de T-Shirt avec la devise « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons! Ensemble publions! » pour payer les travaux.

**État :** Correct tant que la patiente reste loin de Firesey, raison de sa localisation, sinon critique.

.

**MarieCeline**

**Localisation :** Chambre n°412.

**Chambre :** Murs violets.

**Recommandation :** Restreindre l'accès à internet et au site, trouver un patient acceptant de partager sa chambre.

**Idée retenue :** D'avantage d'explications sur la maladie.

**État :** Stade 1.

.

**Nanoushka**

**Localisation :** Chambre n°216.

**Pièces :** Toutes en bleu.

**Recommandation :** La tenir loin, très loin, de Gwenetsi.

**Idée retenue :** Devise « Tenez bon, nous vaincrons! Ensemble publions! ».

**État :** Stade 2.

.

**Firesey**

**Localisation :** Chambre n°101 renommée "chambre Firesey", le plus loin possible d'Abva.

**Décoration : **Se reporter à liste qu'elle nous a fait parvenir. Pour ce qui est des objets, bibelots... ça ne rentre pas dans le budget. Mais pour tout ce qui concerne le personnel médical, c'est accordé. Navré, messieurs mais les costumes de princesse n'ont pas été perdu en cours de route et vous attendent à l'accueil.

**Recommandation :** Verres d'eau à porter de main, mais sous surveillance et en quantité limitée.

**État :** Indéfini, ne rentre dans aucune catégorie, stable pour l'instant.

.

**Docteur X**

**Localisation :** A déménagé de la chambre n°208 pour la n° 102.

**Pièces : **Tout doit être en gris.

**Lit :** En acier chromé.

**Fenêtre :** Barreaux en acier recommandés.

**Recommandations :** Noir et jaune à proscrire!

**Idée retenue :** Traitement de l'AIPM.

**État : **Stade 3 : Critique, chante en boucle des comptines pour enfants. Après « Pirouette cacaouette », c'est au tour de « Maman les p'tits bateaux qui vont sur l'eau... ».

.

**Gwenetsi**

**Localisation :** Inconnue, elle s'est encore fait la malle! Sinon, dès qu'on l'aura retrouvée, chambre n°129.

**Pièces :** Toutes doivent être insonorisées.

**Chambre :** Murs représentant un paysage réel changeant toutes les heures.

**Plafond :** Représentation de la voute céleste.

**Toilettes :** Vertes.

**Lit :** En acajou.

**Fenêtre : **Barreaux d'acier.

**Recommandation :** Rose à proscrire, tenir éloignée le plus possible de ti-Ben et de Nanoushka.

**Idée retenue :** AIPM.

**État :** Critique. Stade inconnu, échappe à tout contrôle médical.

.

**Washington-Jones**

**Localisation :** Chambre n°326.

**Pièces : **Aucune information.

**Recommandations :** Passe en tête pour les soins.

**État : **Stade 3, critique.

.

**ti-Ben**

**Localisation :** Bunker dans les sous-sols du bâtiment III récemment découverts.

**Pièces : **Impossible d'y avoir accès. État connu grâce à la facture aux nombreux zéros reçue par l'administration.

**Chambre :** Murs imitation pierre, granit. Plafond en bois d'acacia.

**Lit :** Un mètre de haut, 1,5 m de large, 2 m de long, en bois d'olivier doré à la feuille d'or. Draps en cachemire, une couleur par jour de la semaine : lundi : jaune, mardi : noir, mercredi : vert, jeudi : bleu, vendredi : rouge, samedi : blanc et dimanche : marron.

**Cuisine : **À l'américaine. Il n'aime pas la cuisine de l'hôpital malgré les chefs étoilés réquisitionnés.

**Toilettes et salle de bain :** En marbre rouge et vert.

**Rideaux :** Pas de fenêtres!

**Recommandation :** Tenir à l'écart du bâtiment III à tout prix!

**Idée retenue :** Idées loufoques proposées aux auteurs.

**État : **C'est lui qui aggrave l'état des malades, pas le contraire!

.

**PinkBlueGreen**

**Localisation :** Chambre n°214.

**Pièces : **Tout doit être en violet, sauf la fenêtre couleur or, un des murs avec un poster de l'équipe sans Vance et un ours en peluche violet.

**Recommandations :** Rendez-vous avec le psychiatre le plus tôt possible!

**État : **Stade 1.


	6. McGee au bâtiment III

**Vos demandes ont été prises en note ! certains devraient toute fois faire très attention. Une commande de camisoles de force vient d'être faites. Il y est fait mention de plusieurs auteurs dont l'état est critique.**

**Vous souhaitiez davantage d'informations sur l'AIPM ? Vous allez en avoir.**

**Autre chose : le directeur a demandé de l'aide à un certain agent du NCIS pour faire face à l'épidémie.**

* * *

**6 - McGee au bâtiment III**

Timothy McGee pousse la porte du bureau avec prudence. Arriver jusqu'ici n'a pas été une mince affaire. Il entre dans la pièce en restant sur ses gardes et s'installe sur le fauteuil face à l'homme qui l'a convoqué.

- Monsieur McGee je présume, annonce son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme acquiesce, à moitié rassuré. Être ici est bien plus effrayant que d'affronter un Gibbs hors de lui, c'est dire !

- Je suis le docteur Archibald Queen, se présente l'homme, le directeur de cet établissement.

Nouvel hochement de tête. Terriblement mal à l'aise, Tim est incapable de dire un mot et il ne s'en cache pas.

- Si je vous ai fait venir, explique le directeur, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Mon aide ? s'exclame Tim.

- Plus précisément de celle de Thom E. Gemcity.

La surprise se peint sur ses traits.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il enfin.

- Vu la gravité de la situation, il me fallait quelqu'un de votre trempe.

- C'est à dire ?

- Un auteur qui ne soit pas touché par l'AIPM.

- La quoi ?

- A.I.P.M., c'est l'épidémie qui fait rage en ce moment. Vous devez d'ailleurs vous en être rendu compte en venant jusqu'ici.

Il avait vu des choses « étranges » certes. Il avait notamment découvert une jeune femme escaladant le bâtiment par une gouttière, avec un ordinateur portable sous le bras, pour atterrir sur un balcon au dernier étage recouvert de végétation. Il avait aussi aperçu une silhouette qui rentrait en catimini dans l'hôpital, par la porte cette fois, et croisé dans les couloirs un homme tout droit sorti de _Pirates des Caraïbes. _Enfin ce n'était rien qui soit dû à une maladie. Pas vrai ?

- Je vois que vous ne comprenez pas, reprend le docteur.

Il marque une pause

- L'A.I.P.M., explique-t-il, signifie Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières. C'est ce qui caractérise la maladie dont nous traitons ici les patients. Ceux sont des lecteurs, mais certains sont également des auteurs et des reviewers. La particularité de ceux là est qu'ils lisent des fanfictions. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Oui, j'en ai déjà lu quelques unes.

- Sur quel sujet ?

- _Docteur who _et mes propres histoires.

- Il y a des fanfictions sur l'équipe de l'agent Tibbs ?

- Oui.

- Et vous n'êtes pas interné dans mon service ? Voilà qui va grandement nous aider !

- Excusez-moi docteur, mais je ne comprends pas.

- Le propre des fanfictions, pour la plupart, est d'être publiées sur une période plus ou moins longue. La grande majorité des auteurs poste un chapitre par semaine. Leur nombre et leur durée varient.

- C'est d'ailleurs assez agaçant !

- Tout à fait. C'est là que se situe d'ailleurs le problème.

- C'est à dire ?

- Attendre la suite et fin d'une histoire.

Il attrape une liasse de feuille et les lui tend.

- Lisez.

Tim s'exécute. Ses yeux s'arrondissent de surprise au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans sa lecture. Il redresse la tête éberlué.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que...

- ...c'est ? Des reviews.

- Oui, enfin là. Je veux dire elles sont... enfin vous voyez !

Archibald acquiesce avant de reprendre.

- Dois-je toujours vous expliquer ce qu'est l'AIPM ?

- Je pense avoir compris, déclare Tim. Devoir attendre la suite des histoires qu'elles lisent est devenu trop dur à supporter pour certaines personnes.

- C'est cela. Si certains se lassent et arrêtent de suivre, d'autres ont une réaction bien différente.

- D'où l'attente insupportable et par extension les pulsions meurtrières.

- Exact. Cela se traduit par des commentaires sur les fanfictions à fort degré humoristique et devient parfois un peu n'importe quoi.

- Mais ce n'est pas une épidémie !

- Erreur ! Les lecteurs qui découvrent ce genre de réaction et se trouvent des points communs avec eux vont avoir tendance à les imiter. Ne pas connaître de personnes mettant des commentaires originaux ne fera rien aux lecteurs. Leurs reviews sont en fonction de leur caractère. Il suffit pourtant d'un rien, d'une invitation ou d'un exemple pour qu'elles deviennent différentes et, dans notre cas, humoristiques.

- L'effet boule de neige.

- Oui.

- Je vois pourquoi vous parler de maladie et d'épidémie. Mais est-ce-vraiment si dramatique que ça ?

- L'état des malades peut rester stable. Il peut aussi s'aggraver de façon dramatique. Nos psychiatres débordés en sont la preuve ! Les patients les plus atteins ont un comportement totalement opposé à celui qu'ils ont toujours eu. Certains font des demandes loufoques au personnel médical qui, si elles ne sont pas respectés, affecte leur état physique et aggrave leur état mental.

- Leur état physique ?

- Problèmes cardiaques généralement. Certains de mes confrères soupçonnent aussi une destruction trop élevée de neurones.

- Combien y a-t-il de stades ?

- Trois. Le premier est caractérisé par les reviews humoristiques, l'attente insupportable et les pulsions meurtrières seulement. Le deuxième voit apparaître un désordre mental. On ne parle pas de démence, simplement de quelques problèmes psychiatriques. On ajoute au troisième une affection physique. La santé mentale se dégrade aussi beaucoup.

- Vous avez trouvé un traitement ?

- Le docteur X, avant d'être contaminé, a trouvé un traitement. Il n'est pas toujours efficace, mais il permet au moins de diminuer les symptômes. Il consiste à lire des fanfictions complètes (FC) pour les lecteurs et reviewers ; et pour les auteurs de lire leurs reviews autant de fois que nécessaires et de continuer leurs histoires. Ce dernier point est très important. Une fanfiction terminée correspond à une diminution de l'AIPM. À terme nous espérons pouvoir l'éradiquer.

- Et ce traitement est suffisant, même pour les cas les plus avancés ?

- Non. Nous avons récemment mis au point des médicaments chocolatés (MC) et une partie des patients et sous intraveineuse de MSL (Médicaments Sucrés Liquides) qui se substituent aux sédatifs. Mais il n'y a pas encore de solution miracle. Et je vous passe les consignes de sécurité drastiques que j'ai mis en place pour éviter la dégradation de l'état des patients.

- D'accord, j'ai compris tout ça. Mais enfin en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Vous êtes un auteur, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi...

- Vous êtes le mieux placé pour comprendre le fonctionnement des malades et apporter une solution.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que je sois contaminé maintenant que je connais l'AIPM ?

- Si ça avez été le cas vous auriez déjà quitté cette pièce. Quant à si vous le deviendrez, je n'en sais rien. Le risque est faible, mais il est là.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que la totalité des patients présents ici sont lecteurs des fanfictions de l'équipe de Tibbs !

.

Tim avance dans le couloir pensif. Il vient d'accepter d'aider le docteur Queen et les patients du bâtiment III. Il se demande bien ce qui lui a pris.

Il ne cesse en effet de croiser des infirmiers costumés parlant de la réunion des Reviewers Anonymes, de travaux de décoration à faire, de déménagement à effectuer... il en a même vu un avec un pot de fougères dans une main et une petite statue de la Venus de Milo dans l'autre.

Il approche de la sortie à grands pas. Il a hâte d'être sorti de cet endroit de fous. La porte vitrée entre dans son champs de vision. Il en est infiniment soulagé. C'est alors que quelqu'un se retrouve devant lui. Il se fige, stupéfait.

- Tony ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

* * *

**Où étiez-vous à ce moment là ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous le savez ? **

**Moi pas. J'attends que vous me racontiez.**

**Et j'espère que Tony a réussi à échapper Washington-Jones !**


	7. Délire et tentative d'évasion

**7 - Pur Délire**

.

Vous me connaissez, je suis Gwenetsi. Je fais partie des auteurs, lecteurs et reviewers de fanfictions. Je suis également atteinte de l'AIPM. Et, le plus important sans doute, je suis capable de faire du grand pétage de câble. Si vous voulez du délire, suffit de demander.

Cependant, je vais être raisonnable aujourd'hui. Oui, oui, c'est possible. Après tout, vous êtes tous parti en vrille à ma place dans les reviews pour expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Tony et McGee. C'est ce que j'attendais. Je n'ai pas à m'en charger.

Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça tout d'un coup ?

Cool ! Pas tapez s'il-vous-plait ! Soyez sympas !

Comment ça vous voulez la suite ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Hé, tout doux, reposez ça ! Les pots de fleurs ne doivent pas servir d'armes ! Les infirmiers non plus !

*regards et attitudes franchement équivoques de la part des autres patients de l'AIPM*

OK, ok, je me rends ! Je vais vous écrire la suite !

.

Oh fait tant que j'y pense, petite devinette : quel est le point commun entre NCIS L.A. et le Roi Lion ? C'est vrai que ça n'a rien à foutre là puisque c'est DC qui nous intéresse. Pensez seulement aux versions françaises des séries et des dessins animés. Ça ne vous aide toujours pas ? Alors je reformule : quel est le point commun entre G Callen et Timon ? Et celui entre McGee et John Waine ?

Aucun intérêt ici ? Bon, d'accord. Alors je vous donne la réponse : c'est la même comédien qui se charge du doublage. Pour Timon et G, il s'agit de Jean-Philippe Puymartin. Pour Tim et Batman (le dessin animé on est d'accord), il s'agit d'Adrien Antoine. Il y aurait plein d'autres comparaison à faire avec les autres personnages et d'autres séries et films, mais je préfère ceux là, ils sont plus marrants. Vous ne les regarderez jamais plus de la même manière ! ^_^

.

Sinon, où j'en étais...

Ah oui ! « Tony ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

Jetons un œil aux reviews maintenant :

.

MarieCeline est descendu par la gouttière récupérer Tim. Washington-Jones a un droit de propriété sur Tony et l'aurait poursuivi dans les couloirs une laisse à la main. Il a fait une tête bizarre quand il l'a vu enlever McGee, et aurait dit : « Non pas toi non plus, Tim ! ». Washington-Jones l'aurait alors retrouvé car, je cite, « il s'est figé et a fait le beau ».

Au passage, je tiens à rappeler à Firesey que les verres d'eau ne lui sont pas réservés !

.

Abva, de rien pour le PC, il faut bien s'entraider entre malades ! Par contre, pour avoir Ziva je crois que c'est raté. Un officier du Mossad qui sert de garde du corps dans l'asile de fou (et fier de l'être) qu'est devenu le bâtiment III ce n'est pas vraiment crédible.

Le nouveau matelas devrait arriver bientôt. Pour ce qui est de la réunion des RA, pas besoin de robe. Ce n'est pas une fête. Par contre : qui veut en organiser une (et rédiger un OS dessus bien sûr !) ? Pour les poissons, ils arriveront en même temps que le matelas.

Il n'y a pas de favoritisme avec Firesey. Seulement son cas est (très) légèrement plus critique que les autres.

.

Lacrima Cocente, je ne t'ai pas perdu hein ! T'es toujours là ? Parce que je viens juste de récupérer internet et de lire ton message. Tu vas bien ?

Important, je n'écris pas un chapitre en six mois, une fic entière par contre c'est fort possible. Ça dépend. Je n'en dirais pas autant de Nanoushka par contre. On attend tous la suite de ta fic je te rappelles ! Et Firesey (encore toi ?) aussi d'après ce qui suit. Mais tu viens de te rattraper (d'ailleurs faut que j'aille lire ta nouvelle fic).

.

**Flashback**

*Washington rejoignit Gwenetsi sous une table, dans un couloir, pour échapper aux médecins*

Salut ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai croisé le Docteur Pitt, et il dit que je dois lui rendre Tony. TU y crois toi ? Il parait que mon animal s'est plaint de moi.

Pourtant, je ne le maltraite pas ! Je le nourris essentiellement à la pizza...

Et puis, j'ai fais valider mon dernier chapitre par les docteurs (et oui, en stade trois, les DOCTEURS relisent avant que tu ne postes, pour pas que ce soit trop barbare : aussi bien les chapitres que les reviews) mais je crois qu'ils veulent me remettre une perf de chocolat blanc... Moi, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tester le tranchant des oreillers sur mes veines ! ! (La faute à qui ? A Firesey, qui n'a rien posté depuis... moult)

Mais toi, je t'aime hein ! Toi, je suis contente que tu postes ! ! Grâce à toi, j'ai même mangé un peu de mon plateau-repas !

Et puis, eh bah, comme toi, tu es gentille et que tu postes, je vais faire des chapitres pour toi ! !

*commence à se gratter le bras et le visage*

Ah oui, je t'ai pas dit ? Quand on passe en stade trois, on a de l'urticaire quand les autres ne postent pas assez vite.

*entendant des bruits de pas*

Je vais faire diversion : fuiiiiis ! ! (et poste !)

**Fin du flashback**


	8. Et maintenant, la suite !

**8 - Et maintenant, la suite !**

.

- Tony ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune homme a un air apeuré qu'il ne lui a jamais vu et un collier semblable à Abby autour du cou.

- Ta voiture, vite ! Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici !

Il le prend par le bras et l'entraîne vers l'extérieur, coupant court à la conversation et sans cesser de surveiller les alentours. Ils se retrouvent rapidement auprès du véhicule de l'informaticien.

Imitant quelqu'un avant elle, une silhouette descend la gouttière du bâtiment III. Elle prend pied sur le sol et s'avance à pas de loup vers les deux jeunes gens.

McGee vient d'ouvrir sa portière quand il distingue tout à coup des bribes de phrases telles «plus de temps sur internet », « pas de limitation de 72 minutes » ou « avoir accès au site fanfiction ».

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une personne le maîtrise à l'aide d'un tazer.

- Non ! Pas toi non plus, Tim ! s'exclame Tony affligé.

Portant l'agent sur son épaule, le kidnappeur reprend son chemin en sens inverse et disparaît bientôt par une fenêtre.

DiNozzo n'a pas la possibilité d'aider son ami. Ses propres problèmes se rappellent à lui.

- Tu es à moi ! déclare une voix.

Il se fige face à son tortionnaire tenant une laisse dans une main et un tazer dans l'autre.

**.**

Archibald Queen se tasse sur son siège. Face à lui se trouve un agent du NCIS irradiant de colère.

- Agent Gibbs, commence-t-il, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'ancien marine pose ses deux mains sur le bureau et se penche vers lui.

- Vous ne devinez pas, docteur ?

Le ton est glacial, les yeux meurtriers. Il déglutit difficilement.

- C'est au sujet des agents McGee et DiNozzo je suppose.

- Vous supposez bien !

- Je... j'ai envoyé le docteur Pitt expliquer aux malades qu'ils devaient les laisser partir. J'ai fait appel à lui puisqu'il vous connait.

- Expliquer aux malades ? relève Gibbs.

- Oui, je...

- Vous vous fichez de moi ! le coupe Jethro.

L'homme ne répond pas. L'agent se penche un peu plus dangereusement vers lui.

- Écoutez-moi bien, docteur Queen. Je vais sortir du bâtiment. Dans cinq minutes maximum, mes agents seront près de moi. Si ce n'est pas le cas...

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Archibald se fait le plus petit possible.

- ...le docteur Mallard sera ravi de vous compter parmi ses patients.

Le médecin pâlit brusquement.

**.**

Dos à la voiture de son patron, Ziva joue avec un couteau. Elle cesse quand il la rejoint et lui jette un regard interrogatif.

- Ils arrivent, répond-il remonté en s'adossant au véhicule.

Elle acquiesce et relance sa lame dans les airs, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'entrée du bâtiment.

Des cris retentissent soudain. Les deux agents se concertent, mais ne bougent pas.

Deux minutes plus tard, le directeur passe la porte, trois hommes sur ses talons.

- Gibbs ! Ziva ! s'écrie Tony soulagé.

- Dans la voiture, ordonne son patron, tout de suite.

Le jeune homme ne se fait pas prier, McGee non plus.

- Cela n'arrivera plus, promet Archibald.

Jethro se met face à lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, renchérit son compagnon. Je vais y veiller personnellement.

Gibbs s'intéresse alors au docteur Pitt.

- Je l'espère pour vous, déclare-t-il.

Ziva se rapproche d'eux. Ce qu'elle tient dans ses mains pétrifie les deux confrères.

- Les patients n'approcheront plus aucun des agents du NCIS, assure Brad.

Gibbs acquiesce, satisfait.

Bientôt, le véhicule file en direction du Navy Yard.


	9. Les petits potins du coin

**9 - Les petits potins du coin**

.

La cafétéria est le haut lieu de réunion du personnel du bâtiment III. Il vous informe des nouvelles du jour.

.

**Harry Johnson, chef cuisto**

Le Medica's Café est enfin ouvert ! Ça va nous faire des vacances. Ras-le-bol de faire des pâtisseries anti-stress pour les docs et les cinglés.

*maltraite sa toque*

Déjà qu'on n'a pas demandé à venir. Si en plus on doit jouer les psys et les médecins, ça va pas aller. Abva a pas intérêt de débarquer dans ma cuisine. Elle est responsable de notre arrivée ici. Si jamais je la vois...

*remet son couvre-chef en proférant des menaces*

Et je vous jure que le prochain qui vient se plaindre de son job ou de ce qu'il y a dans son assiette, je le balance aux poissons. L'océan est à deux pas, je vais pas me gêner !

*se place derrière ses fourneaux*

Hep ! Vous là-bas !

*se dirige vers la porte de service où une silhouette est apparue*

Dégagez d'ici, c'est fermé !

*s'empare d'un couteau et d'un rouleau à pâtisserie*

J'ai dit dehors !

.

**Ping, infirmier**

*tente de faire bonne figure*

L' un des grands débats du moment concerne les verres d'eau de l'hôpital. Gwenetsi a tenu à rappeler qu'ils étaient pour tout le monde. Le Dr. Queen, responsable du bâtiment III, l'appuie d'ailleurs sur ce sujet entre deux tentatives pour l'attraper. Et Firesey *crise de larme* s'insurge. Elle prétend qu'ils sont à elle.

*pleure toutes les larmes de son corps de devoir s'occuper d'elle*

Elle a déjà commencé les entraînements de noyade dans un verre d'eau. Et maintenant, elle veut le faire avec sa fosse à serpent !

*sanglote*

Comment des serpents ont-ils pu atterrir dans un hôpital ? C'est pas normal. Rien n'est normal avec elle !

*s'éponge le visage*

Cette patiente se croit le centre du monde ! C'est une des apparences que prend sa maladie.

*tente de se ressaisir*

Vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte ? Pourtant ses demandes sont on ne peut plus explicites...

*se redresse subitement*

Ne pas flattez pas son égo !

*se rassoit en tremblant*

Par pitié, ne le faîtes pas.

*consulte sa montre pour connaître l'heure*

Non !

*devient plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine*

Je veux pas y aller !

Pas en princesse !

.

**Zin Jacobs, chef de la sécurité**

Marre, marre et marre !

*fait les cent pas autour du bâtiment*

J'en ai marre de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec Gwenetsi !

Non, mais vous savez ce que c'est ? Je dois être prêt à n'importe quelle heure au cas où mademoiselle se pointerait pour l'attraper. Depuis le coup du portable qu'elle a emmené à un des patients, le directeur est invivable. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que d'autres allaient l'imiter aussi ! C'est inhumain comme boulot ! J'ai même plus le temps de dormir.

*s'arrête soudain*

Hé, vous là-bas ! Arrêtez-vous !

*part en courant*

.

**Brad Pitt, docteur**

Washington-Jones et MarieCeline tentent de récupérer Tony et Tim. Et d'autres patients s'y mettent aussi. Abva et Firesey les rejoignent dans ce délire. Ils veulent même d'autres agents ! Mais enfin comment voulez-vous qu'on gère ça ?

*prend sa tête dans ses mains*

C'est une catastrophe. On va être obligé de sangler les patients sur leurs lits pour éviter un drame et de les mettre sous MC ou MSL. Ce qui ne nous aidera pas pour leur guérison. Mais si jamais Gibbs doit revenir...

*profond soupir de découragement*

...ce sera un massacre.

.

**James Coll, peintre**

De l'or, des plantes, des aquariums... non mais vous avez vu ce qu'ils demandent !

*secoue la tête en agitant son pinceau d'où coule de la peinture violette*

Ils sont complètement barges, dingues, timbrés, barrés, tapés, cinglés, fous, aliénés... les mots manquent pour dire à quel point ils sont dérangés !

*balance de la peinture partout*

Je suis payé, alors je ne me plains pas. Par contre, quand je vois l'état des docs... Oula ! Ça fait peur !

*se remet à la tâche*

Et ça va pas se calmer, des nouveaux arrivent régulièrement.

.

**Alan Sig, psychiatre**

J'en peux plus !

*sort une boite de sa veste*

Les patients ne me laissent aucun répit. Les RRA ne désemplissent pas et le SPMS est surchargé. Le standard a sauté deux fois depuis ce matin.

*dévisse la boite circulaire en tremblant*

Et il est que 9h.

*attrape un cachet*

J'en peux plus.

*se sert un verre d'eau*

Mes collègues non plus.

*se fige en constatant ce qu'il a dans les mains*

Ping est pas là, hein !

*fait un tour d'horizon*

Non, c'est bon.

*soupire de soulagement*

Rien qu'en voir un le rend dingue.

*avale le comprimé*

Je le comprends, je serais pareil à sa place.

*regarde la boite*

C'est pas des médicaments, rassurez-vous.

*la range*

Ce sont des bonbons. Si je prenais des médocs à la place, je serai en cure de désintox depuis le premier jour.

*a un tic nerveux*

Faut que j'aille en consultation. J'ai Nanoushka ce matin sur le divan.

*nouveau tic*

Encore.

*ressort sa boite*

Il m'en faut d'autres.

*fait jaillir de nombreuses pilules dans sa paume*

Avec elle faut au moins ça.

*range sa boite sans cesser de trembler*

Surtout si je veux pas devenir cinglé !

.

**Maria Gonzales, femme de ménage**

C'est un asile de fou !

*passe le balai sans cesser de parler*

Je vous le dis moi, j'en ai vu depuis le temps que je travaille ici. Mais alors là... Madre dios ! Ça dépasse l'entendement.

*air de conspiratrice*

Parce que je sais des choses moi.

*se redresse*

Oui, oui, je sais des choses. Même que le dernier patient qui vient d'arriver, je l'ai vu parler à une plante. PinkBlueGreen que c'est son nom. La pauvrette, elle parlait à une plante en plastique.

*se désole*

Y el médico, el señor Queen, il sait plus quoi faire. Ses nerfs vont lâcher, je le sais.

Comment ça va se finir cette histoire ?

.

**Archibald Queen, docteur et directeur du bâtiment III**

J'ai tout essayé. Je n'ai plus d'idées.

*prend sa tête dans ses mains*

Ils m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Eux ça va. Mais nous, moi, non.

*éclate en sanglots*

Aidez-moi ! ! !

.

**Lexique**

**Medica's Café : **L'endroit vital pour tous les patients atteints de l'AIPM. Commandez des glaces aux antidépresseurs ou des gâteaux recouverts de petites pilules roses et bleues. Ce qui vous fait envie !

**M.C. : **Médicaments Chocolatés, fonctionne sur les patients pour le stade 1 et un peu pour le stade 2.

**M.S.L. :** Médicaments Sucrés Liquides, réservé aux stades 2 et 3.

**S.P.M.S. :** Soutient au Personnel Médical Surmené, ouvert de 8h à 20h sans interruption tous les jours. Lorsque le standard est fermé, vous êtes renvoyés à SOS suicide où Mlle Sciuto se fera une joie de vous expliquer pourquoi votre vie n'est pas pourrie et comment réussir à ranger la corde que vous tenez dans les mains dans le placard. Le dénommé Gibbs, suite à un regrettable incident avec les patients du bâtiment III, abandonne quelque temps cette fonction. Le Dr. Mallard le remplace.

**R.R.A. :** Réunion des reviewers anonymes. La prochaine a lieu cet après-midi.


	10. Les dépressifs et Orbis Unum le retour

**Nombreuses références de séries et films dans ce chapitre écrit à quatre mains. Merci de ton aide ti-Ben!**

**Pas mal de grand n'importe quoi, comme vous pourrez le constater. Mais se mettre à l'écriture de l'AIPM après avoir regardé les humoristes Sir John (un James Bond francophone tordant), Elliot (du grand pétage de cable dans les règles de l'art) et Jeff Dunham (vive Achmed the dead terrorist et la vostfr), ça laisse des traces! Allez les voir, ils sont géniaux!**

**Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez des choses bizarres. Et puis de toute façon, c'est ça l'AIPM !**

* * *

**10 - Les dépressifs et Orbis Unum le retour !**

.

- SOS suicide bonsoir ! Abby à votre écoute !

- …

- Y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je suis la costumière de Firesey.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- A cause de vous je dois faire des costumes bidons tous les jours pour Ping et Firesey ! Et en plus j'ai même pas le droit de les réutiliser deux fois de suite. Vous vous rendez-compte la dernière fois, elle l'a habillé en princesse !

- Pourquoi à cause de moi ?

- Parce que si vous n'étiez pas là, elle n'aurait pas été atteinte de l'AIPM ! Si vous ne vous décidez pas à régler le problème AIPM, je serais obligée de supprimer le CafPow de la surface de la Terre !

- Quoi ! Mais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas le problème de Firesey sera réglé demain. J'ai trouvé le costume qui la tuera et qui la rendra folle. Un costume en verres d'eau et en fosses de serpents ! Niak, niak, niak !

Bip. Bip. Bip.

* * *

Harry Johnson regarde autour de lui.

Personne.

Il sourit malicieusement et s'approche d'un placard. Il l'ouvre et fait apparaître un monte-plat. Avec quelques difficultés, il se cale dedans. Se tortillant dans tous les sens, il parvient à le refermer et à appuyer sur le bouton de descente.

Après quelques instants, un léger ding retentit et l'appareil s'arrête. Il se retrouve coincé sans possibilité de sortir.

- Hé ! Je suis là ! crie-t-il. Viens m'ouvrir !

La porte s'ouvre et un personnage au regard noir apparaît avec un sourire sadique. Harry s'extrait de la boite de métal et se retrouve face à lui.

- T'es en retard ! déclare l'autre. T'as la marchandise ?

- Oui, oui, c'est bon. Mais ça n'a pas été rien à dégotter. C'est difficile d'en trouver dans une cuisine !

- Heureusement que les infirmiers répondent à toutes mes attentes. J'ai pu avoir tout le reste, mais j'ai pensé que ça aurait été très louche de demander la marchandise que je t'ai demandé d'apporter. Ils me l'ont retirée de ma salle de bain depuis que j'ai essayé de la manger. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas compris comment ils ont fait pour arriver jusque là !

- Peut-être parce que t'en demandais une dizaine de paquets par jour ? Ça a dû les motiver.

- On est dans un bunker je te rappelle !

- Oui, enfin quand on parle aux docs en faisant des bulles...

- C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Fallait que je sorte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'ils m'attraperaient.

- C'est clair qu'un fed qui vient récupérer deux de ses agents capturés par des patients, ça valait le détour. Queen s'en est toujours pas remis. Mais t'étais pas doué aussi ! Rester planté sur le parking au lieu de se carapater, c'était stupide. C'est après ça qu'ils ont sécurisé le tunnel.

- Bouché plutôt !

- Et on doit tout recommencer, je sais !

- Bon, on sait qu'il y a une bouche d'aération à cent mètre environ de l'endroit où ils devaient poser une fenêtre avec vue sur la mer.

- Où tu voulais qu'ils en posent une. Nuance !

- Heureusement que j'ai eu un tableau à la place sinon je m'en serai jamais souvenu.

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Cherche pas, y en a pas. Je me comprends.

- Ok. Alors maintenant, on fait quoi ? Tu fais des bulles ou t'as mangé assez de savon pour le reste de ta vie ?

- Très drôle. Au moins je suis pas obligé de me coltiner ta bouffe merdique !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? Tu sais, on peut s'arranger pour que tu sois au menu de ce soir !

- Wow ! Attend deux minutes ! Tu vois pas que ce truc est en train de nous rendre tous fous ?

- Bon, d'accord. Je remonte préparer le plat de ce soir. Sauf si tu veux m'y aider, tu commences la fabrication.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Dans le film ça marche bien ! Et puis c'est ton idée je te rappelle. Alors c'est ton problème. En plus, toi t'as accès à internet !

- J'ai l'impression d'être Carter dans Papa Shultz !

- Le dingue des explosifs ?

- Ouais.

- J'aurais plutôt dit Looping de l'Agence Tous Risques !

- Je suis pas fou ! Et puis on aura qu'à dire que le garde gourmand et un peu niais qui se prend pour Superman et qui garde la porte du souterrain, c'est ce cher sergent Shultz !

- Et Klink, c'est Queen ?

- Oui, et toi t'es un Lebeau raté !

- Et les autres, c'est qui ?

- T'as qu'à recruter !

- D'accord, mais je vais être en retard, je remonte. J'ai préparé une petite surprise pour Abva, du Fauxchat à l'orange.

- Le chat, il est vrai ou c'est une blague ?

- C'est important ?

- Ben vu que y a plus trop de chats dans les environs... je me pose des questions. Par contre, si tu veux que je te récupère quelques souris pour les serpents de Firesey, y a pas de problèmes. Shultz en a plein son placard.

- Il en fait quoi ?

- La même chose que toi et les chats vu l'odeur de barbecue qui se répand partout. En échange de quelques bons plats, je suis sûr qu'il voudrait bien nous en passer. Enfin « bons », ça dépend pour qui !

- Hé Ironman, je t'ai pas sonné !

- Ironman ? Le beau gosse qui tombe les filles et qu'a une super armure ?

- Non, le marchand d'armes adepte des gros boums.

- J'ai encore rien fait exploser !

- Pas encore.

* * *

! ON RECRUTE !

Vous, prisonniers du bâtiment III qui vous sentez une âme rebelle, venez à nous.

Nous recherchons une Catwoman, capable d'incaner Elena de la Vega, et aussi discrète que la Femme Invisible.

Vous êtes tel Hoggan et Hannibal, vous maîtrisez les plans foireux ou démens qui finissent toujours par marcher ? Venez nous rejoindre.

Un Newkirk ou un Futé seront également très appréciés surtout si ils sont aussi enflammés que la Torche.

Nous aurions aussi besoin d'une mascotte capable d'égaler Scooby Doo en diversion.

Si jamais vous étiez un gros bourrin au cœur d'artichaut tel Barracuda ou La Chose, nous avons des mouchoirs, des verres en titane et nos activités sont seulement souterraines.

Contactez le garde des tunnels, Shultzy pour les intimes, et dîtes que vous êtes un livreur de pizza.

N'oubliez pas de laissez un pourboire ! C'est la maison qui offre (le service compta du bâtiment III pour être exact).

Nous vous attendons.

ti-Ben, le fou du Bunker

* * *

- SPMS bonjour. Yahn à l'appareil.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Archibald.

- Bonjour Archibald.

- J'ai besoin d'aide !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est, c'est mon boulot... il me rend fou !

- Expliquez-moi.

- En fait, c'est à cause d'elle surtout.

- Qui ?

- Gwenetsi ! Elle montre le mauvais exemple ! Et personne n'arrive à l'attraper. Pourtant, là on y était presque ! Mais cette... enfin Firesey a repeint sa chambre en rose ! Non mais, vous vous rendez-compte ? C'est une véritable déclaration de guerre !

- Tout à fait.

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Je suis là pour vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Où est Abby ?

- Elle s'occupe du standard nocturne Archibald.

- Non, je sais qu'elle aide aussi le SPMS.

- Hum...

- Yahn ?

- Il se pourrait que, malencontreusement, elle n'ait pas pu se libérer.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous insinuez ?

- Rien de grave rassurez-vous, elle sera de retour bientôt.

- Quand ?

- Heu...

- Yahn ! Où est Abby ?

- …

- Yahn !

- Chez vous.

- Chez moi ?

- Au bâtiment III.

- Quoi !

- Avec Tony et Tim, chez des patients.

- Hein !

- Mais ce n'est que provisoire. Gibbs doit venir les récupérer demain !

- De... demain ?

- Oui. Les rumeurs disent que tous les agents du NCIS seront avec lui. Il aurait même demandé le SWAT et des renforts du FBI.

- Le SWAT, Gibbs...

- Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit que de rumeurs !

- …

- Archibald ?

- ...

- Docteur Queen ?

Bip. Bip. Bip.

* * *

**Pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'enlèvement, demandez à Washington-Jones et MarieCeline. Ces deux auteurs vont se faire une joie de tout vous raconter ! ****Pas vrai ?**


	11. Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ?

**Merci pour les reviews faisant avancer cette histoire !**

**New chapitre, et comme toujours, du délire. **

* * *

**11 - Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre !**

.

Une silhouette se faufile dans une vaste pièce aux murs blancs et la lumière tamisée. À quelques mètres, une autre est affalée sur un bureau. Une main vient la secouer, elle se redresse.

- Que... quoi... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Bonjour docteur Mallard, je suis Gwenetsi.

- Gwen Éssi ?

- C'est presque ça.

- Que faîtes-vous là ?

- Je suis là pour vous demandez votre aide.

- Mon aide ?

- Oui.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- C'est bien vous qui avez peint une nature morte pour Tobias Fornell ?

Il affiche un air complètement stupéfait.

- Mais enfin comment...

- …suis-je au courant ?

- Oui.

- C'est ti-Ben qui me l'a dit. Après comment lui l'a su, je n'en sais rien. Mais il veut la récupérer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous savez, je ne lui demande plus trop d'explications. Il fait partie du bâtiment III.

- Éloignez-vous de moi !

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal doc ! Bon c'est vrai que moi aussi j'en fais partie, en théorie du moins. Je suis touchée par l'AIPM, mais je n'ai quasiment jamais mis les pieds à Bethesda. Alors ravalez tout de suite vos menaces, ça ne me poussera en rien à aider vos amis.

- Vous avez de leurs nouvelles alors ?

- Oui. Ils vont bien. De ce que j'en sais, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Abby et Kate sont bien traités. Leurs kidnappeurs par contre sont toujours aussi atteins, remarquez je ne dois pas être mieux !

- Kate ?

- Longue histoire !

- Mais...

- Je sais que Ziva prépare quelque chose. Vous devez d'ailleurs être dans le coup pour aller les récupérer. Ne faîtes rien ! Pour l'instant du moins, ou vous allez tout foutre en l'air ! Vous comprenez, ti-Ben compte faire sauter le bâtiment III pour s'échapper, ainsi que les autres patients. Vos agents permettent de faire diversion. La toile, c'est pour la même raison je crois. D'ici peu vous pourrez récupérez vos agents. Bien sûr, je doute que les patients les lâchent comme ça. À mon avis, ils les suivront au NCIS. Enfin, vu comment se sont passées les dernières réunions c'est ce que je suppose. Bref, ne faîtes rien ! Mais je parle, je parle... il faut surtout que j'agisse !

Le silence s'installe une seconde, rompu par Ducky.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Oh faire tourner Queen en bourrique. C'est pas trop compliqué, je maîtrise bien le sujet ! Ce pauvre Zin, lui non plus il ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Je peux remercier le fou du bunker, il m'aide bien pour ça. Enfin, si vous voulez voir vos amis, vous pouvez aller au Medica's café ou à la salle pour les RRA. Je vous déconseille les chambres des patients, c'est plutôt risqué. Avant j'en aurai pas dit autant, mais les docs sont overbookés !

- RRA ?

- Réunion des Reviewers Anonymes, c'est là que les choses les plus dingues se passent et toujours en présence de vos amis, la dernière fois... oula je vous dis pas ! Demandez à MarieCeline, elle a déjà raconté à PBG (Tony DiNato, chap 12), elle se fera une joie de recommencer !

- D'accord.

- Je sais, c'est bizarre, tout est bizarre aujourd'hui. Je suis bizarre, vous êtes bizarre, le monde est bizarre ! Et non je ne suis pas dingue, j'ai encore conscience de mes actes. Pas comme tous le monde. Personnellement, je n'aurai jamais kidnappé des agents du NCIS, trèèèèèèès mauvaise idée. Ça amène que des problèmes. Mais tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. Et heureusement ! Enfin, j'en reviens à nos moutons. Pour la nature morte, c'est bon ? Oui je sais que Fornell a été admis dans le service des grands brûlés il n'y pas pas longtemps, je l'ai appris par Firesey (même fic, chap 13). Mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez m'aider quand même. Ça vous dit un petit cambriolage ?

* * *

**J'ai été moins inspirée que d'habitude. Mais je compte me rattraper au prochain chapitre avec la grande évasion! Vous êtes tous prêt j'espère?**


	12. Comment s'occuper en attendant l'évasion

**Message de Gwenetsi à l'attention de tous les patients du bâtiment III de Bethesda**

.

Mes amis, j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. L'évasion est reportée d'une semaine.

ti-Ben n'a pas récupéré la nature morte. Il refuse de faire quoique se soit tant qu'elle n'est pas dans son antre. Nous avons maintenant la preuve qu'il est aussi barré que nous!

Je sais, ça va être dur de tenir. J'ai donc décidé de vous proposez des animations jusqu'à ce jour capital que va être notre libération.

Tout d'abord je suis au standard du SPMS et de SOS suicide bonsoir. Si il y a des gens que ça intéresse d'empêcher les docs de sauter par la fenêtre, rejoignez moi. Je rappelle que les blouses blanches sont nécessaire à notre survie. Sauf si vous n'êtes pas encore accro aux médocs.

.

Ensuite, voici quelques vidéos, musiques et idées pour s'occuper, une bonne partie qu'on m'a fait découvrir et que je vous invite à aller voir à votre tour. Vous devez en connaître dans le lot :

.

Comme les chats ne risquent plus rien à l'hosto, puisque ce bon vieux Harry est occupé ailleurs, voilà des idées de dressage :

_- chat joue à un deux trois soleil _(dailymotion)

- _SpiderCat _(youtube)

.

Pour les romantiques : _Zales Jewelers Love Rocks String Jewel Wedding Demand _(dailymotion)

.

Pour s'informer : _Le journal télévisé de votre naissance _(dailymotion)

.

De nouvelles idées pour faire tourner bourrique les docs :

- faire un flashmob comme _200 People Freeze In Grand Central _(dailymotion)

_- _les casses-cous comme _no risk no fun _(musique de Staind, _So far away _pour cette vidéo, plusieurs existent sur dailymotion)

- essayer de faire comme eux _cd bubble _(youtube)

.

Côté musique, outre Staind, voici mon choix pour cette semaine :

_- Stefano Barone - Batman - Alexander Supertramp _(youtube)

_- AirTap! _(youtube)

_- Song of ocarina_ (youtube)

_- the vegetable orchestra_ (youtube)

_- Music using ONLY sounds from Windows XP and 98_ (dailymotion)

_- Beyond The Night - Stargate Atlantis - Extended Version, _chanté par Rachell Luttrell (youtube)

_- Ginie Line & David Parienti "ça ne se commande pas"_ (youtube)

_- The Piano [Life is a song] Yann Tiersen - comptine d'un autre été l'après midi _(youtube)

_- One Man Disney Movie - Unique performance [Medley] _(pas facile de retrouver tous les titres en français!) et_ Nick Pitera chante A Whole New World _(commencez par celle là, Aladdin est un classique) de Nick Pitera (dailymotion)

.

Pour se marrer :

- _Achmed the dead terrorist (sous-titré) _du ventrilogue Jeff Dunham, n'oubliez pas de regardez aussi _Achmed the dead terrorist christmas jingle bombs _(dailymotion pour toutes les vidéos) et il y en a d'autres (notamment avec Walter et Peanut).

- _Sir John _avec les épisodes de _la pirogue, la jungle, l'aviateur _et _la pêche _ou _Le sir John show _(dailymotion, youtube, wideo et kewego)

- _Kev Adams - L'Ado (Paris fait sa comédie 2009) _(youtube)

- _Anthony joubert alias william defly _(dailymotion)

.

Allez, je m'arrête là, je pense qu'il y en a assez.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous comptez faire/avez fait et si vous avez d'autres idées!


	13. L'évasion

**13 - L'évasion**

.

**Bethesda - Hôpital - Bâtiment III - Bunker - 23h08**

Le fou du bunker, alias ti-Ben, accroche avec un grand sourire un tableau à un mur. C'est une nature morte dont la signature de l'artiste est faite par les initiales DM.

Sur la table derrière lui sont posés plusieurs objets.

Il y a d'abord une feuille de papier intitulée « Noms des kidnappeurs et des agents »

Abva : Abby

Choka : Palmer

Firesey : Gibbs

MarieCeline : McGee

PinkBlueGreen : Kate

Washington-Jones : Tony

Wyoming-Jones : Ducky

La feuille est légèrement recouverte par un boitier de contrôle noir. Des fils et des bandes adhésives de diverses couleurs sont un peu plus loin, à côté de pinces coupantes et d'un appareil de soudure.

Harry Johnson, qui se tient en retrait depuis quelques minutes, s'avance.

- Tout est prêt ? demande-t-il.

- C'est à toi de me le dire, répond son camarade. Les patients sont tous dans leurs chambres ?

- Prêts à agir et sages comme des images, mais à mon avis les docs se doutent de quelque chose. C'est la première fois depuis des semaines qu'ils gèrent la situation. Queen a fait la danse de la joie avec Sig et Ping dans le couloir pour fêter ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai enfin appris son nom à celui-là, il s'appelle Andrew Rinner. Ça lui va mieux que Ping.

- Ping ça me fait penser à Mulan. C'est sous ce nom qu'elle intègre l'armée chinoise.

- Heu... d'accord.

- Et le reste ?

- Les charges sont placées. Et je vois que tu n'as plus qu'à appuyer sur un bouton pour que ça fasse boum.

- Le NCIS ?

- Tous les agents sont avec les patients, ils sont prêts aussi. Gwenetsi surveille ce qu'il se passe à Washington.

- Je sais, c'est elle qui m'a amené le tableau. On a parlé.

- Il te sert à quoi ce tableau ?

- À rien.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu.

- Mais... enfin... pourquoi...

- Je n'allais quand même pas dire que j'avais foiré les premiers essais sur la nitro !

- C'est vrai, c'est tellement plus logique de réclamer une nature morte à la place !

* * *

**Washington D.C. - Navy Yard - NCIS - Open Space - 23h14**

Le directeur Leon Vance fait les cent pas dans son bureau.

Il ne rentrera pas chez lui ce soir. Il ne rentrera pas de toute la nuit d'ailleurs. Il attend.

Bientôt, il récupèrera ses agents. Il en est certain.

* * *

**Bethesda - Hôpital - Bâtiment III - Parking - 23h26**

Six explosions simultanées retentissent. Des gerbes de flammes jaillissent en plusieurs point du bâtiment. L'alerte d'incendie se met à résonner dans l'air, crevant les tympans des personnes les plus proche.

Sept secondes ne se sont pas encore écoulées que des dizaines de silhouettes jaillissent hors de l'édifice. Elles s'éparpillent dans la nuit noire. Les sirènes des voitures de polices et des camions incendies hurlent à n'en plus finir. Le personnel médical également.

Au centre du parking, un homme tape des poings sur le sol. Face contre terre, il geint tel un enfant. Cet homme c'est Archibald Queen.

* * *

**Washington D.C. - Navy Yard - NCIS - Open Space - 01h32**

Ziva s'adosse au dossier de son siège avec un sourire. Elle croise les mains derrière sa tête tandis que ses compagnons prennent place.

- Alors ? demande-t-elle.

- J'avoue, commence Tony, c'était une super idée. Elle est de qui d'ailleurs ?

- Elle vient d'une fic NCIS, mais je ne sais pas de qui précisément, et d'autres séries.

- Ils ne se doutent vraiment de rien, questionne Tim.

- Absolument de rien.

- Ils vont me manquer je crois.

- Tu plaisantes McGee ! s'écrie Abby.

- Ben on était quand même bien là-bas.

- Sorti de leurs caractères de dingues, oui. Mais je préfère franchement être là sans eux, répond DiNozzo.

- Ils croient toujours qu'on est avec eux ? réitère Timothy.

- On vient de te le dire !

- Oui mais...

- Ils ont des clones de nous ! éclate Tony. Évidemment qu'ils ne se doutent de rien !

- J'ai quand même de la peine pour eux.

- Sans nous, déclare Ducky, c'est la fin de l'équipe de Tibbs et au final celle des fanfictions. Ils ne peuvent pas le permettre. Il faudra du temps pour qu'ils comprennent, mais ça arrivera.

- Ils vont les rattraper vous croyez ? demande Abby.

- Les trois quarts des malades ont été repris, annonce Gibbs.

- Mais pas les têtes d'affiches ! déclare Vance en arrivant.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas...

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise Tony ?

- Tu vas pouvoir m'éclairer Ziva, j'en suis sûr !

- Allons donc !

- Dans la cohue nos doubles crétins ont fait l'échange avec nous. Tu nous avais prévenu, on s'était préparé. Mais justement, comment as-tu fait ça ? Comment pouvais-tu savoir le moment exact où tout exploserait ?

- ti-Ben.

- Il n'est sorti qu'une fois de son bunker il y a plusieurs semaines déjà.

- Quelqu'un m'a transmis le message.

- Et ce quelqu'un a aussi eu l'idée des clones ?

- Je n'allais pas vous rejoindre sans plan !

- Ce qui veut dire oui.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Quelqu'un qui a eu le même raisonnement que Ducky et qui veut sauver les fanfictions.

- Une bonne âme alors.

- Brad ?

- Non.

- Alors je ne vois pas. C'est qui ?

- Gwenetsi.

* * *

.

* * *

**Message de Gwenetsi à tous les malades de l'AIPM**

.

Camarades du Bâtiment III, je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement a été très dur à vivre psychologiquement. Moi-même, pour y faire face, je prends des vacances. Je continuerai à être assidue au site et ses merveilleuses fanfictions. Cependant, je ne pourrais rapporter nos aventures aux autres patients. j'ai donc décidé de clore _AIPM_ et de laisser à un autre auteur le soin de les raconter. Si vous souhaitez cette charge, il suffit de me prévenir en mettant une review pour que je puisse être au courant et de vous mettre d'accord entre vous. Si vous pensez que notre histoire doit se terminer et qu'il n'y a pas lieu de la poursuivre, faîtes-le moi également savoir.

Je suis navrée que la fuite des têtes d'affiche de l'AIPM vous ait mis dans une telle situation. Archibald Queen, après sa psychothérapie et son overdose d'antidépresseurs, a repris la gestion du Bâtiment III d'une main de fer. Ping a démissionné. Les autres docs vont mieux et tout a repris normalement. Le Médica's Café de désemplit pas. Les services d'écoute téléphonique ont moult anéctodtes à nous raconter. Quelqu'un veut-il s'en charger? Bien sûr une rechute des docs est possible, ce qui serait favorable à une autre évasion.

Les clones ne sont presque plus en état de fonctionner. C'est bien la pire nouvelle qu'il pouvait y avoir. Pour vous soutenir, les véritables agents vous propose de les revoir. Il vous faut aller au Navy Yard pour cela. Autant vous prévenir, la sécurité sera maximum et le SWAT est déjà prévenu.

Je pense n'avoir rien oublié.

Vive ou à bas l'AIPM selon le point de vue.

Tenez bon, nous vaincrons! Ensemble publions !

Tchao !

Gwenetsi


	14. Le Bureau des Pleurs

**14 - Le Bureau des Pleurs**

.

Oyez, oyez braves gens,

Une nouvelle de la plus haute importance vous est adressée, le Bureau des Pleurs des malades atteints de l'AIPM est ouvert !

Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? Alors voici une petite fiche de présentation de ce service ô combien important pour vous chers lecteurs.

Le Bureau des Pleurs ou Bureau des Plaintes alias B.P. n'a qu'un seul objectif, fournir aux lecteurs souffrants de devoir attendre les suites des histoires qu'ils suivent un exutoire à leurs souffrances.

Concrètement, vous êtes conviés à nous faire part des problèmes que cela entraîne pour vous.

« Comment ? » me direz-vous. Eh bien, le plus simplement du monde : en l'écrivant à travers une review.

Je rappelle que pour cela il faut simplement se rendre en bas de page. Il vous suffit d'entrer un pseudonyme (ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi) dans le premier cadre et d'expliquer dans le second tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. C'est ouvert à tous !

Ne cherchez pas forcément à être sérieux. Avec l'AIPM, c'est -on peut le dire- presque impossible. Personne ne tiendra rigueur de propos ahurissants. Cela risque même d'être le contraire.

Si certains l'ignorent encore, sur le quartier NCIS, les poulpes ont envahi les reviews. Non, vous n'avez pas mal lu. Je parle bien des poulpes, ces êtres aquatiques tentaculaires.

Je ne citerai aucun nom, trop d'auteurs (dont moi-même à quelques reprises) ont en fait mention.

Vous trouverez dans le chapitre deux un petit lexique revu et corrigé des termes ayant trait à l'AIPM. Je pense qu'il aidera tout le monde.

L'idée du BP vient en grande partie du SPMS qu'il a été décidé d'adapter aux malades. Les docs vont de toute façon beaucoup mieux depuis que les têtes d'affiche du Bâtiment III se sont fait la malle.

À ce sujet :

- Le fou du bunker y habite toujours et Schultzy fait le pied de grue devant sa sortie.

- Les chats ont fait leur retour dans la zone hospitalière, Harry est devenu un grand adepte du poisson (ce qui est important à noter à propos des poulpes).

- La fosse à serpent à été détruite et tous les costumes ont été rangés en réserve pour le plus grand plaisir de Ping. Il est devenu ami avec le docteur X.

- Les ouvriers sont au chômage technique. James passe son temps libre à discuter avec Maria des plantes.

- Les clones des agents du NCIS ont été récupérés par Jacobs et ses hommes après que le SWAT les ait mis au Navy Yard. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'eux depuis, mais comme ils ne fonctionnaient quasiment plus...

- Hogan et ses hommes ainsi que les membres de l'agence tous risques sont retournés à leur retraite bien méritée, mais Looping et Carter reviennent régulièrement se ravitailler au Médica's Café. Ils partent alors dans de grandes discussion avec Alan Sig qui est à deux doigt de replonger dans son addiction aux bonbons.

- Le SPMS et SOS Suicide sont bien moins sollicités qu'auparavant, Yahn, Abby et Ducky sont toujours à votre écoute.

Enfin pour tous ceux qui n'auraient rien compris de ce que je viens de raconter, je vous renvoie aux précédents chapitres et reviews où tout est expliqué.

En attente de vos reviews pour vous plaindre (ou non) de l'attente des fics et de tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête lorsque vous les écrirez, n'oubliez pas : Tenez bon, nous vaincrons, ensemble publions !

Gwenetsi


	15. Lexique revu et corrigé de l'AIPM

**15 - Lexique revu et corrigé de l'AIPM**

**A.I.P.M. : **Maladie touchant les lecteurs de fanfictions caractérisée pas une Attente Insupportable et des Pulsions Meurtrières ainsi que des reviews humoristiques (limites cinglées) à l'encontre de l'auteur sadique tardant (doux euphémisme) à mettre la suite de son histoire. Elle a trois stades. Les malades dont les cas sont les plus avancés sont regroupés dans le Bâtiment III. L'épidémie, puisque s'en est une, se propage à grande vitesse, prenez garde ! _  
_

**Stades 1, 2 et 3 de l'AIPM : **Le premier est caractérisé par les reviews humoristiques, l'attente insupportable et les pulsions meurtrières seulement. Le deuxième voit apparaître un désordre mental. On ne parle pas de démence, simplement de quelques problèmes psychiatriques. On ajoute au troisième une affection physique. La santé mentale se dégrade aussi beaucoup.

**M.C. : **Médicaments Chocolatés, fonctionnent sur les patients pour le stade 1 et un peu pour le stade 2.

**M.S.L. :** Médicaments Sucrés Liquides, réservés aux stades 2 et 3.

**Bâtiment III et IV :** Ce sont les lieux où les lecteurs atteints des formes les plus sévères d'AIPM sont enfermés. Ils se trouvent à Bethesda. Le bâtiment III comporte cinq étages réservés aux patients. Il y a trente chambres par étage. Elles sont numérotées de 101 à 530. Le Bâtiment IV possède seulement quatre étages.

* * *

**Personnel médical :**

**Directeur du Bâtiment III **(DB-III), de l'aile RAIPM et supérieur du DBIV : Docteur Archibald Queen

**Directeur du Bâtiment IV** (DB-IV) : Docteur Brad Pitt (Oui, celui qui a soigné Tony lorsqu'il a eu la peste)

**Médecins :** Perry Grays, Beth Walsh

**Infirmiers :** Andrew Rinner alias Ping, Fantine Latulipe, Carie Longstone

**Psys :** Alan Sig, Davis Miller

**Légiste :** Elias Zapatolo

* * *

**Autre personnel :**

**Secrétaires :** Gretchen, Hélène

**Chef cuisinier : **Harry Johnson

**Chef de la sécurité : **Zin Jacobs

**Sécurité :** SWAT

**Femme de ménage : **Maria Gonzales

**Peintre : **James Coll

**Décorateur : **Karl Reynolds

**Jardinier :** Glen Yound

* * *

**Malades :** Hem... la liste est trop longue. Si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je la fasse, signalez-le et signalez-vous par la même occasion en review.

* * *

**Raipy : **L'aile RAIPM (Remèdes à l'AIPM) relie les deux bâtiments. Elle comporte le NCISMarket, le DécaDocs, le CastoRoom, le Medica's Café et le Temple.

**Medica's Café : **L'endroit vital pour tous les patients atteints de l'AIPM. Commandez des glaces aux antidépresseurs ou des gâteaux recouverts de petites pilules roses et bleues, ce qui vous fait envie et vous permettra de faire face à l'AIPM. La mode est en ce moment au cocktail Antidép' vert fluo.

**NCISMarket : **C'est le magasin dédié aux malades de l'AIPM, mais accessible à tous. On y trouve entre autres les doudous de la série.

**DécaDocs :** C'est là que se fournit l'ensemble du corps médical, pour les demandes farfelues des patients (costumes, bouchons d'oreilles...).

**CastoRoom :** Il est réservé au service d'entretien pour les travaux éponymes et de décoration. Il est fréquenté par les techniciens de surfaces et les décorateurs (peintres, carreleurs...).

**Temple :** Il est dédié aux différents dieux de la fanfiction NCIS (les autres séries n'étant pas encore touchées pas l'épidémie). Plusieurs autels sont attribués à chacune des divinités existantes. Le plus imposant est réservé au Dieu de la Fanfiction, Difan. _Pour plus d'informations : cf chapitre 18._

**S.P.M.S. :** Soutient au Personnel Médical Surmené, ouvert de 8h à 20h sans interruption tous les jours. Lorsque le standard est fermé, vous êtes renvoyés à SOS suicide.

**S.O.S. Suicide :** Standard téléphonique où Mlle Abigail Sciuto se fera une joie de vous expliquer pourquoi votre vie n'est pas pourrie et comment réussir à ranger la corde que vous tenez dans les mains dans le placard. Monsieur Leroy Jethro Gibbs, suite à un incident regrettable avec les patients du bâtiment III (le kidnapping de deux de ses agents), a abandonné cette fonction. Le Dr. Mallard le remplace.

**R.R.A. :** La Réunion des Reviewers Anonymes.


	16. L'invasion des poulpes

**16 – L'invasion des poulpes**

.

Il était une fois trois bactéries complètement timbrées. Elles avaient pour nom les Psychotiques. Formes trèèès évoluées du virus de la grippe terrienne, ces gentilles petites bébêtes s'appelaient : Lou Le Psychopathe, Bolti Le Volubile et Nila Le Simplet.

Et aujourd'hui, elles ont décidé de nous raconter ce qui nous intéresse tous : l'invasion des poulpes dans les reviews NCIS !

**Lou Le Psychopathe (****enfin pas trop aujourd'hui)**** :** Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant !

**Bolti Le Volubile (idem) :** On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !

**Nila Le Simplet (là aucun changement par contre) : **Mais si c'est bien. Touuuut le monnnnde doit saaaavoiiiir.

**Lou : **Tu sais de quoi on parle toi ?

**Nila :** Non.

**Lou : **Le contraire m'aurait étonné effectivement. Plus crétin que toi, c'est pas possible.

**Nila :** Oui !

**Lou : **Ben voilà, encore une preuve.

**Bolti :** T'es dur, Lou !

**Lou : **Réaliste. Regarde. Dis moi, Nila, comment-tu t'appelles ?

**Nila :** Heu... je sais pas.

**Lou : **Alors ?

**Bolti :** D'accord, il a quelques difficultés.

**Lou : **Non, mais tu plaisantes ? Il est tellement stupide qu'il a élevé ça au rang d'art !

**Bolti :** Et alors ? C'est pas le sujet. On doit parler des poulpes aujourd'hui !

**Lou :** Parlons-en de ces fichus céphalopodes ! Il leur a fallu combien de temps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient un cerveau et qu'ils pouvaient s'en servir ?

**Bolti :** On s'en fout. On doit parler de leur invasion, c'est ce qui était prévu.

**Lou :** Eh bien, les poulpes ont envahi les reviews il y a plusieurs semaines. Les auteurs hallucinent quand ils voient ce que ça donne et ça les fait marrer. Point. Et je te garanti que la prochaine fois qu'il y a un caillou qui s'écrase sur une planète, ce sera dans l'eau qu'on n'ait pas à supporter des bestioles pareilles.

**Bolti :** Tu es une bestiole.

**Lou :** J'ai pas huit tentacules et je vis pas dans l'eau, donc j'en suis pas une. Et leurs scaphandres pour pouvoir en sortir, tu les a vus ? Ils sont ridicules ! Même Ping en tutu rose bonbon à nettoyer la fosse à serpent c'était classe !

**Bolti :** Je disais donc, on doit parler de l'invasion.

**Lou :** T'as l'air de tellement y tenir, vas-y ! Moi, si je vois la moindre ventouse, je l'explose !

**Nila : **Bouuum !

**Lou : **C'est ça.

**Bolti :** Alors l'invasion, on ne sait pas vraiment comment elle s'est décidée.

**Lou :** Alors pourquoi on en parle ?

**Bolti :** Tais-toi, c'est moi qui raconte.

**Lou :** Allez-y très chère cellule microscopique, vous avez toute mon attention !

**Nila :** C'est quoi une cellule ?

**Lou :** Cherche pas, c'est trop compliqué pour toi. Déjà que ton nom, tu sais pas ce que c'est, alors ton genre n'en parlons pas.

**Nila :** Vouiiii !

**Lou :** Crétin.

**Bolti :** Alors pour l'invasion, on suppose que c'est à cause d'un pari perdu contre les pieuvres.

**Lou :** Elles sont encore plus stupides que lui. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elles sachent ce qu'est un pari.

**Bolti :** Tout le monde sait ce que c'est. Pas vrai, Nila !

**Nila :** Ouiiiii !

**Lou :** Nila, c'est quoi un pari ?

**Nila :** C'est quand deux camps veulent avoir raison sur quelque chose et qu'il y a un prix pour celui qui gagne.

**Lou :** …

**Bolti :** Ah ! tu vois !

**Lou :** Avoue, il t'a fallu combien de temps pour lui apprendre ça ?

**Bolti :** En temps terrien ?

**Lou : **Bolti !

**Bolti :** Enfin reconnais que c'était bien tenté !

**Nila : **Tenté, tenté !

**Lou :** Tu nous en cause de ton invasion oui ou non ? Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de poireauter ici. Et je veux pas rater le prochain trou noir ! Il passe dans moins d'une heure.

**Bolti :** On aura fini avant.

**Lou :** Y a intérêt ! Sinon je contamine tous les lecteurs. Comme ça on aura la paix.

**Bolti :** Tu tiens vraiment à avoir Queen sur le dos de lui avoir abîmé ses patients ?

**Lou :** Au moins ils seront vraiment malades.

**Bolti :** Ils sont malades.

**Lou :** Cinglés n'est pas malades.

**Bolti :** Ils sont les deux.

**Lou :** J'ai pas envie qu'on s'éternise, je dirai rien. Alors ton invasion ?

**Bolti :** Ce n'est pas _mon_ invasion !

**Lou :** C'est toi qui raconte, non ?

**Bolti :** Toi aussi, tu connais l'histoire, alors dis leur quel était l'enjeu du pari.

**Lou :** Pourquoi moi ?

**Bolti :** Ça t'évitera de râler.

**Nila : **Râlerrrrrrr !

**Bolti :** C'est ça, râler.

**Lou :** Le pari de ces deux groupes d'élastiques était pourri. Le premier à battre un bernard-l'ermite au bras de fer gagnait. Les poulpes ont perdu. Y a le cerveau, mais pas les muscles. Les pieuvres leur ont donné un gage. Sauf qu'au lieu de dire « nous offrir des nains de jardins » ils ont dit« envahir le monde des humains » ces idiots.

**Bolti :** Ça se ressemble pas.

**Lou :** En langage des signes de bestioles à tentacules si. À mon avis, ils ont aussi dû demander à leur champion de singer le gage, d'où le problème.

**Bolti :** Tu veux dire signer ?

**Lou :** Non, singer. Vu ce qu'il a dit, c'est ce qu'il a dû faire.

**Nila :** C'est quoi le problème, dis ?

**Lou :** C'est peut-être pas vraiment un problème vu que les reviewers adorent parler des poulpes.

**Bolti :** Pas faux.

**Lou :** J'ai fini de raconter. On se barre maintenant ? Je veux regagner Psychot. Notre planète est plus tranquille que celle-là. On cherche pas à nous tuer. Et tant qu'à faire on bazardera Nila là-bas.

**Nila :** Pourquoi ?

**Lou :** Parce que même si on te laissait dans un avaleur, tu serais foutu de trouver la sortie et de revenir t'accrocher à nos basques pour nous pourrir la vie.

**Nila : **T'es gentil !

**Lou :** C'est ça ouais. Autant qu'un Gibbs sans caféine. Maintenant on se magne !

* * *

**Pour tous ceux que ça intéresse, d'autres aventures des Psychotiques sont publiées sur fictionpress (lien sur mon profil) et sur ce site (_Les Portes Ouvertes_). **

**Sinon, des avis ?**


	17. Page blanche et TBC

**17 - Le syndrome de la page blanche ****et l'o****uverture du TBC**

.

Oui, c'est ce dont je vais vous parler aujourd'hui. La raison en est simple, ce fléau touche tous les auteurs. Plus ou moins régulièrement et avec plus ou moins d'ampleur, mais tous les auteurs y sont passés au moins une fois.

Personnellement, j'ai toujours à portée de main un souffleur d'idée (S.d.I.) qui me décoince quand c'est le cas. Il s'appelle ti-Ben, c'est le fou du bunker du Bâtiment III de Bethesda. Sans lui, les suites ne mes histoires se feraient parfois attendre bien longtemps!

Je sais que tout le monde n'a pas un SdI chez lui. Et je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y en a pas au NCIS Market non plus. J'y ai été avec PinkBlueGreen, je peux donc vous l'assurer. Je crois que c'est le genre d'endroit qui devrait plaire à tous les fans et surtout les malades de l'AIPM. Pour plus d'informations, rendez-vous sur la review du chapitre 35 des _Tripl's_.

.

Tant que je suis dans les infos diverses et variées, sachez que le Tony Bobo's Club ou TBC a officiellement ouvert ses portes. C'est sur la fic _Sang pour sang_ de Arlequine qu'un nom a été mis sur ce qui touche de nombreux auteurs. Je remets ici l'équation version raccourcie et sans commentaires (en intégralité dans les reviews de la fic _Tony DiNato_ de PBG chapitre 28) qui s'applique à ses membres. :

T.B.C. = Tony + bobos x pourcentage de sadisme de l'auteur lors de l'écriture.

L'augmentation de cette équation augmente proportionnellement les autres :

Tony + bobos = Gibbs furieux

Gibbs furieux = amendes à répétitions

amendes à répétitions = agent(s) malade(s)

agent(s) malade(s) = peu productif(s)

peu productif(s) = slap(s) de Gibbs

slap(s) de Gibbs = agent(s) bosseur(s)

agent(s) bosseur(s) = résultats

résultats = "sauvetage" de Tony

"sauvetage" de Tony = Tony vivant

Tony vivant = agents heureux

MAIS

Tony vivant = ennuis

ennuis = Tony + bobos

Tony + bobos = les auteurs un brin sadiques publiant sur ce site et faisant partie du TBC

.

Fermons cette aparté et revenons au sujet principal : le syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai décidé de remédier à ce problème touchant les auteurs avec le concours de PinkBlueGreen. C'est simple : un chapitre des _OS sur demande_ intitulé les _PBGwen's editions_ vous propose des idées et sujets d'OS pour tout auteur en mal d'inspiration. Pour en savoir plus, rendez-vous là-bas.

La prochaine fois, nous évoquerons ce que vous lecteurs avaient envie de parler. Dites en review de quoi vous souhaitez vous plaindre qui tiendra lieu de sujet du prochain numéro.


	18. Bethesda s'agrandit

**18 - Bethesda s'agrandit**

.

Vous l'avez rêvé ? Je l'ai fait. Je suis retournée au Bâtiment III prendre des nouvelles !

Et j'ai le regret de vous informer que Queen dirige toujours cet endroit. Les employés n'ont pas changé, même Ping est revenu. Nos camarades n'ayant pu s'échapper lors de l'évasion sont toujours enfermés dans leur chambre. Celles que nous avons libérées ont été réattribuées et... un nouveau bâtiment est en train de se construire ! Pire, d'ici quelques jours, c'est son inauguration !

Renseignements pris auprès du fou du bunker, le Bâtiment IV sera une extension au Bâtiment III. Ce dernier ne peut en effet plus accueillir tous les patients. Une aile immense y a été adjointe pour abriter différents services de soin vitaux à la communauté AIPM. Elle a été baptisée RAIPM (Remèdes à l'AIPM), Raipy pour les intimes.

Tout d'abord, un NCISMarket va y être ouvert. J'attends des nouvelles de PinkBlueGreen pour vous en dire plus à ce sujet.

En face de lui se trouve un DécaDocs. C'est là que se fournira l'ensemble du corps médical, tel Andrew Rinner (Ping), pour les demandes farfelues des patients (costumes, bouchons d'oreilles...).

Le CastoRoom est réservé au service d'entretien de notre asile préféré. James Coll, Premier Peintre du Directeur s'est félicité de sa création qui facilitera son travail et celui de ses hommes.

Le Medica's Café déménage dans cette aile. Sa proximité avec les patients et les docs aura ainsi un effet plus bénéfique.

Enfin, un temple doit être consacré bientôt. Il est dédié aux différents dieux de la fanfiction NCIS (les autres séries n'étant pas encore touchées pas l'épidémie). Plusieurs autels sont attribués à chacune des divinités existantes. Le plus imposant est réservé au Dieu de la Fanfiction, divinité la plus importante pour nous.

Le docteur Brad Pitt sera en charge de cette aile et du nouveau bâtiment réalisé. Archibald Queen reste au Bâtiment III.

* * *

**Panthéon de la fanfiction NCIS**

Dieu des Auteurs : Muora

Déesse de l'Inspiration et de la Page Blanche : Yeshaïe

Dieu de la Fanfiction : Difan (prononcer Di-fa-ne)

Déesse de l'AIPM : Athi

Dieu du Sadisme : Jet'd (nom archaïque : JeuTeuDétaiste)

Déesse du Happyend : Hyaou

Dieu du TBC : Arghy

Dieu des Lecteurs : Posth

Déesse des Reviewers : Gème

Dieu des Poulpes : Pobious

Dieu du Foyer et de la Famille : Hoffy

Déesse de la Romance : Rhoma

Dieu du Tibbs : P'pah

Déesse du Tiva : Dizo

Dieu de l'Informatique : Ramhera

Déesse de l'Ordinateur : Picy

Déesse du Bug : Naon

* * *

**Généalogie**

.

* couple

§ enfants

.

Muora * Yeshaïe

§ Difan

§ Athi

§ Jet'd

.

Jet'd * Hyaou

Arghy

.

Posth * Gème

§ Polbius

.

Hoffy * Rhoma

§ P'pah

§ Dizo

.

Ramhera * Picy

§ Naon


	19. Les petits nouveaux

**19 - Les petits nouveaux**

.

Carie s'avance vers le Bâtiment III. Impossible à rater avec les tags sur ses murs, il se distingue du Bâtiment IV, à sa droite, par sa taille, légèrement plus petite. L'aile RAIPM se trouve entre les deux et est la seule exempte de graffitis. À la place, une vaste baie vitrée permet de voir les boutiques se trouvant à l'intérieur.

La jeune infirmière sort de sa poche un papier plié en quatre qu'elle déplie.

* * *

Bethesda recrute !

Suite à l'ouverture de l'aile RAIPM et du Bâtiment IV, l'hôpital recherche du personnel.

Que vous soyez médecins, infirmiers, peintre, décorateur d'intérieur ou comptable, vous êtes les bienvenus !

Le directeur du Bâtiment III, Archibald Queen, se chargera de vous faire passer un bref entretient afin de savoir si vous êtes à même de faire partie du personnel de ces lieux.

Aucun diplôme n'est requis, simplement un excellent self-contrôle et être doué dans un domaine particulier, allant de la maîtrise des arts martiaux au fakir charmeur de serpent en passant par le roi des piqures.

Rejoignez la communauté AIPM !

Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

Carie hésite un instant. C'est vrai qu'elle a besoin d'un travail, mais pour être rendu à passer une telle annonce dans le journal, le directeur de l'hôpital doit être désespéré, non ?

Elle soupire. Il lui faut absolument un boulot. Elle accélère le pas.

Elle manque de se faire renverser en entrant dans le bâtiment par une troupe d'hommes armés au gilet de kevlar siglé « SWAT ». La main sur le cœur, elle passe les portes coulissantes en se demandant si elle a fait une bonne affaire de venir ici.

Une charmante secrétaire se trouve à l'accueil, Hélène. La seconde réceptionniste travaillant à ses côtés, Gretchen, semble beaucoup moins aimable. Elle est en train de s'énerver au téléphone.

- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas le standard du SMPS ici ! Oui c'est ça, sautez si ça vous chante ou pendez-vous, mais raccrochez ! Il y en a qui travaille ici !

Peu rassurée, Carie demande où se trouve le bureau du directeur.

- Vous venez pour l'annonce ?

- Oui.

- C'est fantastique !

Elle lui indique ensuite un couloir, à l'opposé de la cafétéria et du Medica's Café. Carie s'empresse de gagner le fameux couloir à sa gauche, réprimant un sursaut lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes pénètre dans le hall en criant et brandissant des haches au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Elle arrive bientôt devant une porte de bois dans laquelle les mots « Docteur Archibald Queen » sont gravés. Dessous est placardée une série de feuilles aux titres explicites.

* * *

**PERSONNEL IRREMPLAÇABLE des deux bâtiments et de l'aile de Bethesda**

.

Directeur du Bâtiment III (DB-III), de l'aile RAIPM et supérieur du DBIV : Docteur Archibald Queen.

Directeur du Bâtiment IV (DB-IV) : Docteur Brad Pitt

Infirmier : Andrew Rinner _alias_ Ping

Psychiatre : Alan Sig

Chef cuisinier : Harry Johnson

Chef de la sécurité : Zin Jacobs

Femme de ménage : Maria Gonzales

Peintre : James Coll

Secrétaire : Gretchen

* * *

**NOUVEAUX**

.

Médecins / Infirmiers : Perry Grays, Beth Walsh, Fantine Latulipe

Psychiatre : Davis Miller

Décorateur : Karl Reynolds

Jardinier : Glen Yound

Secrétaire : Hélène

* * *

Elle commence à lire la liste au titre étrange de « Costumes semainiers », quand la porte s'ouvre. Elle s'écarte vivement pour laisser passer un homme qu'on croirait sorti des albums de Lucky Luke. Vêtu de noir, un chapeau haut de forme sur la tête, le croque-mort a un air las sur le visage. Elle avise le badge qu'il porte et repère le nom « Ping » avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les escaliers tout proche. Réprimant son envie de partir en courant, Carie entre et referme derrière elle.

Le directeur est avachi dans son fauteuil, désespéré. Son visage s'illumine quand elle se présente et expose le motif de sa venue.

- Vous êtes là pour le poste ? Mais c'est merveilleux, splendide !

Elle s'apprête à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

- Harry, soupire Archibald.

- La réserve a encore été pillée ! Il faut que vous preniez des mesures !

- Les hommes du SWAT sont pour la moitié en dépression en nerveuse, Harry.

- Et les autres alors ?

- Ils sont atteints de l'AIPM et ceux qui y ont échappé ont déserté.

- Et je fais quoi moi ?

- Voyez ça avec Maria. Elle trouvera une solution.

- Et pour le ravitaillement du Medica's Café ?

- Lundi à la première heure. Zin se charge de trouver des renforts pour assurer la sécurité du convoi. Trois camions blindés sont prévus.

Satisfait, le cuisinier fait demi-tour, les laissant seuls. Pâle comme un linge, Carie déglutit difficilement. Il est sans doute temps pour elle de chercher une excuse pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

- Vous avez des enfants ? demande Queen subitement.

- Non.

- Vous savez faire un sandwich ?

- Oui.

- Danser ?

- Un peu.

- Vous avez déjà arbitrer un sport quelconque ?

- Jamais.

- Jouer d'un instrument ?

- De la guitare, mais c'était il y a longtemps.

- Aucune importance. Vous pouvez garder votre calme en toute occasion ?

- Je pense oui ?

- Faire face à une foule hystérique sans partir en courant ? Rattraper les serpents fugitifs dans les couloirs ? Empêcher un suicide ? Une évasion ?

- Heu... je ne sais pas.

- Vous êtes engagée !


	20. Top dix

**Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas raconté des aventures de l'hôpital et des docs de Bethesda. Je me rattrape aujourd'hui !**

**Comme toujours avec l'AIPM, c'est du délire.**

* * *

**20 - Top 10**

.

Comment pourrir la vie du docteur Archibald Queen, ce cher docteur de Bethesda en charge des malades atteints de l'AIPM ?

Après sondage*****, voici vos dix méthodes préférées :

**- Enfermer Archi dans une pièce** telle que la salle de la fosse à serpents, un placard à balai, une chambre d'un patient de stade 3 ou son bureau. Pour ce dernier exemple, vous aurez pris soin de retirer préalablement tout moyen de communication.

**- Répandre une rumeur terrible pour lui** comme l'arrivée massive de patients ou d'agents du NCIS. L'hystérie collective produite devrait le convaincre de ressortir la corde de son placard.

**- Lui offrir les dernières statistiques de l'hôpital** expliquant qu'il y a eu trente-sept tentatives de suicides parmi le personnel hospitalier ce mois-ci, à peine cent quatorze crises d'AIPM la semaine dernière, vingt-deux attaques de fourgon blindée ravitaillant le Medica's café en deux semaines...

**- Lui présenter sa démission ou demander une augmentation**, chose tellement _rare_ qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais.

**- Vider les stocks du Medica's Cafe et de la cafétéria** pour lesquels un mode d'emploi afin de forcer la serrure de ces réserves de nourriture est disponible auprès des patients des premiers étages de chaque bâtiment. Prévoyez un dédommagement en conséquence (pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat, coffrets DVD de la série et/ou carte cadeau au NCISMarket).

**- Organiser une pyjama partie sur le parking **de l'hôpital. Y adjoindre un feu de camp, des guitares et des chamallows est conseillé, de même que la faire durer toute la nuit. Faire passer une nuit blanche aux docs est toujours récompensé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**- Vider la fosse à serpents** récemment reconstruite pour la remplir d'un liquide quelconque (eau et chocolat sont les plus répandus) afin d'en faire une piscine. Pensez à mettre les reptiles dans son bureau ou, à défaut, dans la salle de repos des médecins. Ils iront se plaindre à leur supérieur et le résultat sera quasiment identique. Une variante de cette méthode est de transformer tout l'hôpital en piscine.

**- Lâcher des grenouilles dans les bâtiments.** Prévoyez un bon millier de batraciens divers. À titre d'information, les reinettes et les crapauds sont en soldes chez Jiji (il vient d'ouvrir une animalerie au bout de la rue). Si vous n'aimez pas les têtards, proscrivez le remplissage en eau de la fosse à serpents.

**- Réaliser les neuf méthodes précédentes dans la même journée** et vous serez adulé comme un dieu.

* * *

*** **Être malade et résider au Bâtiment III ou IV n'entre pas en compte de même que, pour les auteurs, entretenir la maladie.


	21. Les stat' de Bethesda

**21 - Les stat' de Bethesda**

Statistiques du mois de mars 2012 :

- 75 personnes formant le personnel hospitalier

- 123 patients

- 37 tentatives de suicide

- 532 crises d'AIPM

- 41 attaques de fourgons blindés ravitaillant le Medica's café

- 70 lettres de démission reçues par Queen

- 0 acceptées

- 93 surcharges des standards du SPMS et de SOS Suicide

- 66 interventions de la police et des pompiers

- 12 désertions réussies

Qui dit mieux pour le mois prochain ?


	22. La boite à idée

**Voici donc le dernier des neuf chapitres postés aujourd'hui avec la compilation AIPM, BP et Top dix.  
**

* * *

**22 - La boite à idées**

La boite à idées mise en place dans le hall vient d'être ouverte. Plusieurs sont récurrentes dans les propositions des patients et du personnel :

- Transformer la fosse à serpent en piscine.

- Créer un club de cirque avec des activités comme le lancer de couteau, le dressage de fauves et/ou reptiles...

- Engager une nouvelle équipe du SWAT.

- Mettre en place des formations pour devenir légiste (Elias Zapatolo se propose comme professeur) ou expert médico-légal (le poste a été proposé à Abigail Sciuto, il n'y a pas encore eu de réponse).

- Organiser un tournoi du meilleur fan de la série à travers une série de questions et d'épreuves.

- Ajouter une table de poker au casino du personnel qu'ont en charge le docteur Pitt et Ping. Des jetons « seconde » viennent d'être ajoutés aux autres (minute, heure, jour, semaine, mois, année de travail à Bethesda).

- Faire un concours de nœuds marins avec prix spécial pour le nœud coulant. Le docteur Queen n'en sera pas l'arbitre, mais un simple participant.

- Ressortir des placards les camisoles de force.

- Inviter les agents spéciaux du NCIS à dîner.

- Autoriser les démissions.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est très court, mais c'est normal.**

**Ça vous a plu ?**


	23. Le panneau

**Voici enfin des nouvelles de Bethesda !  
**

**C'est court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le panneau  
**

.

Ce tableau est fixé dans le sol du hall. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer encore de le déplacer !

Vous pouvez y accrocher les informations que vous souhaitez mais aucune allant à l'encontre du travail des médecins !

.

Qui a ENCORE laissé traîner un serpent rouge et noir dans le bureau de Queen ?

Je vous préviens, si ça recommence, le CastoRoom fermera ses portes pendant une semaine !

.

Soirée Tate jeudi 20h chambre 103 bâtiment IV !

On fournit le popcorn et les sodas, mais amenez vos peluches !

.

Avis aux patients

NON, je ne retaillerai pas les buis du jardin à l'image des agents du NCIS !

Signé : Glend Yound

.

Échange poster Tibbs XXL contre spoilers saison 11.

RDV dans le couloir du dernier étage bâtiment III tous les jours 9h30.

.

RAPPEL

Il est interdit d'aborder Alan Sig une hache à la main pour lui parler.

Ce psy est en dépression !

.

Nouvelle mise à jour de ff prévu le 8.

Le site sera inaccessible 24h.

Prenez vos précautions pour le postage et la lecture d'ici là !

.

J'ai perdu mon doudou McNozzo dans le bâtiment IV.

Merci de le ramener à l'accueil !

.

Promotion au Medica's Café !

50% sur le cocktail Antidép' fluo !

.

QUI a volé le nutnut de la réserve ?

.

La nouvelle attribution des chambres est pour bientôt !

Pensez à répondre au questionnaire si ce n'est pas déjà fait pour que la répartition se passe au mieux.

.

Quand est-ce-que la piscine sera remplie ?

.

Et les maillots de bain qu'on a commandé, ils arrivent quand ?

.

Les panneaux signalétiques dans l'hôpital ont TOUS leur utilité.

Vous êtes priés de ne pas vous en servir comme pancarte de protestation ou de soutien envers un auteur ou un médecin.

.

Je cherche le numéro du livreur de pizza du NCIS.

Vous ne l'auriez pas ?

(Écrivez votre réponse sur la feuille)

.

Tiva ou Tate, venez débattre à la cafétéria à 14h !

.

Sondage de la semaine :

Pour ou contre un stand de tir au sous sol ?

.

J'ai trouvé un coffret DVD de la saison 5.

C'est Gretchen (le godzilla de l'accueil) qui le détient jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire vienne le récupérer.

.

Les tronçonneuses n'ont pas le droit de stationner dans les couloirs !

.

On brade les haches chromées avec les noms des agents jusqu'à vendredi au CastoRoom.

Dépêchez-vous d'y aller !

.

Les dessus de lit Tony sont en rupture de stock, cessez d'en commander !

.

Le prochain qui met une corde dans le bureau de Queen se retrouvera en cellule capitonnée pendant quinze jours !

.

On se fait une soirée crêpe ?

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	24. Bruits de couloir

Depuis le temps que je voulais vous écrire quelque chose sur **Bethesda,** c'est fait ! Voici aujourd'hui des** nouvelles des patients et du personnel **de notre hôpital chéri !**  
**

* * *

**Bruits de couloirs**

.

- Docteur Queen ?

- Vouiii ?

- Ça va ?

- Vouiiii...

- Vraiment ?

- …

- Docteur ?

- Ouiiiiin !

.

- Non, nous ne mettrons pas de chocolat dans cette piscine !

- Mais ce serait super ! On pourrait se baigner dedans !

- Vous baigner dedans ?

- Et le manger aussi. Enfin on pourrait faire plein de choses !

- …

- Non, pas ce genre de choses !

- Mais bien sûr.

.

- Je suis Zin Jacobs, en charge de la sécurité.

- Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

- Je suis vraiment Zin Jacobs !

- Qu'est-ce-qui me le prouve ?

- Ça, c'est quoi ?

- Un badge, ça peut être falsifié.

- Une arme aussi ?

- Heu... vous pourriez retirer ça de mon front ? S'il vous plaît ? Je vous crois, OK ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Enfin non. Je suis nouvelle, je connais pas encore le personnel. Ben pourquoi vous partez ?

.

- Merci pour les dossiers, Carie.

- De rien, docteur Pitt.

- Dites-moi, vous faites quoi ce soir ?

- C'est une invitation à dîner ?

- Pas exactement. Alors ?

- Comment ça, pas exactement ?

- On manque de personnel pour ce soir et...

- C'est non !

- Et si je vous dis qu'on fera les rondes ensemble ?

- …

- Carie ? Non, ne partez pas ! Revenez !

.

- Mariaaaa !

- Plous un pas ou je tire !

- Mais Maria...

- Personne né touchera mes plantes !

- On veut pas...

- Ni la réserve !

- Mais c'est pas juste !

- Et oune balle dans les fesses, c'est quoi ? Jouste ou pas jouste ?

- On va aller... ailleurs.

- Rapido.

- Trèèès rapido ! Courez !

.

- Elias, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous balader dans les couloirs ?

- Un problème, Perry ?

- C'est docteur Grays, ici. Et, oui, il y a un problème !

- Ah bon ?

- Un très gros problème !

- Mais lequel enfin ?

- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?

- Non, que devrais-je voir ?

- Un légiste habillé en croque-mort qui se balade avec un vautour à l'épaule, ça ne vous choque pas ?

- C'est un vautour apprivoisé, il est très gentil.

- Et vos vêtements ?

- Je m'habille comme ça tous les jours ! Je ne vais quand même pas me changer quand je rends visite à un confrère ?

- Le docteur X est en dépression. Vous pensez l'aider en étant comme ça ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait l'aider.

- C'est bien le problème.

.

- Oh, il est beau ton doudou !

- Je sais. Il est extra !

- Tu l'as eu au NCISmarket ?

- Oui, c'était le dernier.

- Rho, je suis trop déçue, j'aurais adoré avoir le même ! Dis, tu me le prêteras ?

- Je sais pas... tu proposes quoi en échange ?

- Mon Bert géant.

- Ça marche !

- Par contre, je sais pas comment je vais le faire sortir de ma chambre. Parce qu'on a dû casser le mur pour le faire entrer, alors...

.

- Glen Yound, jardinier de ces lieux, pour vous servir, ma dame. Comme chaque jour.

- ...

- Comment trouvez-vous les roses, superbes, n'est-ce-pas ?

- …

- Oui, moi aussi je trouve. Le temps est magnifique pour la saison !

- …

- N'ayez crainte, je les arrose tous les jours.

- …

- Certes, ma dame, certes. Vous avez raison, comme toujours.

- …

- Ah, quel plaisir j'ai à vous faire la conversation ! Vous savez, madame la Lune, avec vous je n'entends jamais d'âneries, c'est reposant.

.

- Et si on faisait une exposition ?

- Bof.

- Un quizz géant ?

- Mouais.

- Une soirée crêpes ?

- Déjà fait.

- Pff, je sais pas moi, qu'est-ce-qu'on pourrait organiser demain soir... c'est trop dur de trouver !

- Ouais.

- Ou alors on harcèle les docs jusqu'à ce qu'ils rouvrent la salle vidéo.

- C'est parce qu'on les a harcelés qu'ils l'ont fermé.

- Pff, tout ça pour une petite crise d'hystérie ahipéhèmique de rien du tout.

.

- Karl, quand tu as décidé d'être décorateur, tu pensais terminer ici ?

- Autant que toi en étant peintre, James.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Ça t'ennuie ?

- D'être ici ? Non. On s'habitue aux hystériques et aux malades.

- Mais ?

- Mais j'en ai marre que des imbéciles piquent mes pinceaux et mes pots de peinture orange pour refaire le moindre mur blanc qu'ils voient.

.

- Non.

- Mais c'est important !

- C'est toujours non.

- S'il n'a pas ses médicaments, il risque peut-être de mourir !

- Tant mieux, ça en fera un de moins.

- Gretchen ! Vous êtes sans cœur !

- Si, j'en ai un. En pierre.

.

- Vous avez tué Mistigri !

- Je n'ai rien fait, mademoiselle.

- Je suis sûre que si ! Vous l'avez tué ! Et après vous en avez fait du pâté !

- Je vous dis que non !

- Harry Johnson le boucher des félins ! Vous êtes un monstre !

- Vais-je un jour savoir d'où viens cette idée stupide selon laquelle les chats des alentours finiraient en pâté ?

- Ah ah ! Vous avouez ! Je vais en parler au directeur, non au NCIS, ils vous mettront en prison ! Vous finirez derrière les barreaux ou sur la chaise électrique ! Ah ah ah !

- Continuez comme ça et c'est vous qui servirez de pâté aux autres pensionnaires.

.

- Ah, salut Ping.

- Salut, Fantine.

- On est quel jour cette semaine pour que tu te retrouves habillé en pirate ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai perdu le décompte.

- Tu ne sais plus quel jour on est ?

- D'après le nouveau calendrier costumien, après les Bisounours et avant Peter Pan. Dis, t'aurais pas vu mon tricorne ? Je dois animer les revieweurs anonymes aujourd'hui.

- T'y vas dans cette tenue ?

- Je vais quand même pas y aller en blouse blanche !

- Faut vraiment que tu prennes des vacances.

.

- Ils ont des camisoles de force. Je te jure, je les ai vu !

- Ouais, et ils enferment dans la cellule capitonnée ceux qu'ils aiment pas.

- Brr, ça fait peur.

- Mais ça doit être marrant quand même.

- Marrant ?

- Ben oui, si c'est capitonné, ça doit être mou. Pour une bataille de polochon, j'imagine que ça doit être génial. Et puis les camisoles... j'ai toujours rêvé d'en essayer une un jour.

- Faut absolument qu'on fasse un truc pour qu'ils nous détestent !

.

- Alan ! Davis ! Vous êtes des psys ! Pas des enfants de quatre ans !

- C'est lui qu'a commencé, docteur Walsh.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est lui !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Retournez dans vos bureaux tout de suite !

- Mais...

- Je...

- Vous avez des patients à recevoir. Le premier qui tente encore d'y échapper sera privé de dessert.

- Vous êtes méchante !

- Tout pareil.

.

- C'est cool l'hôpital.

- Trop bien même !

- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent qu'on se soigne.

- Moi non plus. Qui veux partir d'ici franchement ?

- Les médecins ?

- Ils s'ennuieraient sans nous !

- T'as raison.

- En fait, c'est le paradis Bethesda.

- Manque plus que l'équipe du NCIS et ce sera parfait !

- On refera une tentative d'enlèvement la semaine prochaine.

- Quand ils verront comme c'est super ici, ils partiront plus jamais !

- J'ai trop hâte d'y être !

- Moi aussi. Vive l'AIPM !

* * *

**Et vive les reviews !**


End file.
